La verdadera historia de Neal
by Cullen Ardley Inc
Summary: Sabemos que luego del fallido compromiso de Neal y Candy, él no siguió a su familia a Florida y se marchó a Alaska. Sabemos que ahí conoció a una mujer tan bella como misteriosa y después de un tiempo vuelve a Chicago. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Descubrirá el secreto de Irina? ¿Qué hará él ante tal revelación?
1. Introducción

**Aquí traemos otro crossover entre Candy Candy y Crepúsculo; esta vez, con el señorito Leagan como protagonista, esperando les gusten nuestras locuras vampirescas, como nos gustan a nosotras dos (Sabrina y Lyuva).**

 **Dedicado a todas las Nealfans del mundo.**

 **En mi caso, un agradecimiento especial a mi pareja de locuras vampirescas Sabrina Cornwell, y a mi amiga Stear's Girl, que me han hecho apreciar al señorito con otros ojos, pues he de confesar que no era santo de mi devoción _(Lady Lyuva)._**

 **Yo agradezco a Lady Lyuva, ya que gracias a ella este fic ha podido salir adelante, gracias por la paciencia amiga. And I dedicate this to my good friend kellyelin _(Sabrina)_.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, los de Crepúsculo a S. Meyer

* * *

 **INTRODUCCION**

El presente fic se desarrolla en el mismo universo que _**Candy, antes de Forks**_ _( s/11235749/1/Candy-antes-de-Forks)_ y que _**Neal e Irina**_ _( s/11518863/1/Neal-e-Irina)_ , sin embargo puede leerse de forma independiente. Aquí les dejamos la presentación de los personajes.

 **Carlisle Cullen**

Ya les hemos presentado al doctor Cullen, pero aquí va su información básica. Nació alrededor de 1640, aunque se desconoce la fecha exacta, en Londres, Inglaterra. Fue transformado en vampiro en 1663, cerca de sus 23 años de edad. Es un hombre de 1.93 metros de estatura, cuando era mortal, tenía ojos azules, después de su transformación, sus ojos fluctúan del dorado al negro (según se alimente); posee complexión media, cabello rubio, es muy bien parecido, con un ligero acento británico que disimula, y habla con perfecto acento americano.

Ha asistido a varias universidades y estudiado diversas profesiones, desde ciencias hasta música, aunque su vocación es la medicina y usualmente trabaja como médico, ya que es su manera de compensar a los seres humanos por las muertes que causan los vampiros. Le gusta coleccionar obras de arte y libros.

En el momento de nuestro fic, Carlisle jamás ha mordido a un humano, reside en Chicago y vive solo, aunque ya tiene la idea de hacerse de un(a) compañero(a). Más tarde, en 1918, durante la epidemia de influenza española, convertirá a su primer compañero, ahí mismo en Chicago. Más adelante, creará otros tres compañeros más.

 **Clan Denali**

El clan Denali está formado por tres integrantes: Irina, Tanya y Kate. Las tres son rubias y de estatura más bien baja, nacieron y fueron convertidas a principios del segundo milenio en la región de Europa que hoy se conoce como Eslovaquia. Fueron creadas por una vampira de nombre Sasha, quien, cuando decidió tener compañía, eligió a Tanya por ser su sobrina nieta y a las otras dos por su parecido físico con ella. Las tres chicas consideraban a Sasha como su madre, por lo que su muerte las marcó profundamente. Sasha fue ejecutada por los Volturi por haber creado a un niño inmortal.

Las tres hermanas disfrutan entablar relaciones carnales con los humanos, lo cual se les facilita por su gran belleza. Al principio esas relaciones terminaban con la muerte del hombre, para evitar esto y poder disfrutar más tiempo a sus parejas en turno, optaron por alimentarse de animales. Al conocer a Carlisle Cullen y descubrir que compartían el estilo de vida vegetariano se adoptaron mutuamente como familia extendida. Su residencia permanente está en Alaska, en el parque nacional Denali.

 **Los Volturi**

Se trata de un grupo de vampiros que a lo largo de la historia se adjudicaron poder en el mundo de los vampiros y se les considera una especie de realeza y justicia. Los líderes son tres vampiros originario s de la antigua Grecia: Cayo, Aro y Marcus. Mantienen su poder gracias a su guardia, la cual está conformada por vampiros de muy diversos orígenes con una cosa en común, algún talento especial y poderoso. Su residencia está en Volterra, Italia

Esperamos que lo disfruten

 **Lady Lyuva/Sabrina Cornwell**


	2. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, los de Crepúsculo a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I. REENCUENTRO**

* * *

 **Del Chicago Tribune:**

" _ **Compromiso matrimonial en las más altas esferas de la sociedad de Chicago.**_

 _El enigmático, joven y guapo magnate, sir William Albert Ardley, quien nos sorprendió hace poco más de un año al presentarse como el patriarca del renombrado e importante clan Ardley, y que hasta ahora ha sido uno de los solteros más cotizados y asediados de la nación americana, se casa dentro de poco. Nada más y nada menos que con la señorita Candice White Ardley, quien funge como su pupila. Desde hace varios meses, se les ha visto juntos en todos los eventos sociales del año. Y no podemos negar que los dos rubios parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Claro que ha sido un golpe devastador para la mayoría de las importantes familias americanas, quienes esperaban emparentar y así poder tener acceso a la gran fortuna del rancio clan escocés. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las debutantes que se han presentado en estos tiempos ante la alta sociedad, tendrán que contentarse con mirar de lejos y suspirar por el guapísimo rubio que dentro de algunos meses, quedará fuera de sus posibilidades._

 _Más de una se preguntará qué es lo que la sencilla rubia de cabello rizado y ojos verdes hizo para que el importante señor Ardley se fijara en ella y la eligiera como esposa. Pero, a menos que ellos mismos nos lo confiesen, parece que tendremos que quedarnos con la incógnita en la mente._

 _Al evento asistirán las mejores familias de Chicago y de otros estados de la nación americana, esperando además, la presencia de importantes miembros de clanes escoceses y de magnates extranjeros, con los cuales los Ardley mantienen negocios y contacto desde hace muchas décadas"._

 _Rita S._

Al final venía una lista bastante larga, de los invitados a dicho evento. Irina se sorprendió agradablemente al encontrar el nombre que buscaba: John y Sarah Leagan, acompañados de sus hijos Neal y Eliza.

–Carlisle, ¿sabes dónde se localiza la mansión Leagan? –preguntó en cuanto terminó de leer, más por curiosidad que por interés, la lista. Encontró un nombre que en ese momento, ni siquiera le llamó la atención: Edward y Elizabeth Masen, abogado de la familia y su esposa, acompañados de su hijo Edward Anthony. ¿Quién pensaría que dicho nombre trascendería en su existencia dentro de muchos años?

Las hermanas del clan Denali efectuaban una visita al solitario Carlisle Cullen, quien habitaba todavía en Chicago, aunque ya pensaba en mudarse a Ohio; sin embargo, los meses pasaban volando, sin que él terminara de finiquitar sus asuntos. Tampoco el joven médico podía saber, o siquiera sospechar, que su presencia en Chicago, durante la gripa española que se desataría en unos meses, sería determinante para terminar con su soledad.

–Sí, hace unos meses atendí al joven Alistair Cornwell y conocí parte de las propiedades de la familia Ardley.

Carlisle se dio cuenta de la nota de sociales que su invitada leía.

–¿A quién conoces tú? –preguntó con voz suave.

–A Neal Leagan –fue Kate la que contestó, con una mirada pícara–; según Irina, es todo un bombón. Por lo visto te hizo caso y regresó con su familia –añadió dirigiéndose a su hermana.

–Su familia reside en Florida –informó Carlisle, sin mostrar una curiosidad morbosa por los asuntos amorosos de sus amigas.

Se llevaban bastante bien, puesto que las hermosas y exóticas hermanas Denali comulgaban con su credo de no alimentarse de los humanos. Sin embargo, esa caza sensual que ellas desplegaban entre los varones humanos no acababa de gustarle. Carlisle era sumamente sobrio y hasta anticuado en su comportamiento. Así como anhelaba compañía para aliviar su solitaria existencia, también sentía el deseo de experimentar el amor entre hombre y mujer. O sería mejor decir entre vampiro y vampira. Así, aunque él mismo se veía asediado por una corte innumerable de mujeres, jamás dio pie a ninguna para pasar a otro nivel. Y mucho menos el físico.

–Seguramente fueron llamados para asistir a la celebración de compromiso –comentó Carlisle.

–Creo que le haré una visita a Neal, será agradable volver a verle –una sonrisa pícara y lúbrica adornó la gloriosa faz de Irina.

Carlisle no se negó a darle la dirección, después de todo, él acostumbraba no inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Cada quien era responsable de sus actos. Lo que en ese momento no les comentó a las Denali, fue que aunque su nombre no figurara en la lista de invitados publicada por el Chicago Tribune, él también había recibido una invitación al evento. Por lo visto, Albert y Candy seguían apreciándole, había estado reticente a asistir, pues su vida social era prácticamente nula, pero en deferencia a su enfermera favorita y a quien fuera su paciente hacía un par de años, estaba dispuesto a salir de su ostra por una noche.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

–Neal –la voz acariciadora de Irina tuvo la virtud de despertarle de golpe.

El muchacho pudo haber lanzado una exclamación de sorpresa por encontrarse a la mujer ante él, pero pudo más la alegría de volver a verla y con rapidez arrojó cubrecama y sábanas a un lado y prácticamente saltó sobre ella, quien le recibió gozosa y culminaron su saludo con un profundo beso que dejó sin aliento a Neal. ¡Cómo añoraba el sabor y el olor de Irina! Durante muchas noches, la había evocado en la soledad de su habitación. Ya fuera en Chicago o en Florida.

–Estás bellísima, Irina, tú no cambias –alabó, sentándose con ella en la cama. No le sorprendía la manera de la hermosa mujer de aparecerse en su alcoba; al principio de su relación procuraba presentarse de la manera más humana posible. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó y se sintieron más cómodos el uno con la otra, ella comenzó a relajarse y a comportarse un poco más de acuerdo a su naturaleza, incluso dejó escapar algunas pistas sobre la misma. Por su parte, en Alaska Neal había aprendido a no hacer demasiadas preguntas, la primera vez que Irina se apareció en su ventana recordó a otra rubia de la cual sabía que hacía lo mismo en Londres.

Esa noche los dos sabían muy bien que acabarían desnudos entre las sábanas, uno entre los brazos del otro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Neal respiraba acompasadamente, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la languidez propia del sexo consumado; si continuaba así, acabaría por dormirse, una idea que no era del todo mala. Irina se entretenía en acariciarle el castaño cabello, hecho que contribuía a su pereza. Además, era muy temprano, o muy tarde. No pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada.

–Neal –la voz de campanillas de plata se Irina lo sacó de su modorra–. ¿No te preguntas a qué vine?

–Obviamente, no pudiste estar mucho más tiempo lejos de mí –respondió Neal con petulancia y torciendo una sonrisa.

Irina rió divertida.

–Eso aparte –dijo y le dio un ligero pescozón–. No cambies –pidió.

–Bueno, aparte de no poder vivir lejos de mí, ¿qué te trajo a la ciudad de los vientos? –Neal sacudió la cabeza, en gesto de rechazo por el pescozón.

–Visito, junto con mis hermanas, a Carlisle Cullen –agregó Irina.

Cullen, el médico que había tratado a su primo Stear en su rehabilitación, pensó Neal.

–Y me enteré que Candy se comprometerá con William Albert Ardley en matrimonio.

Neal resopló.

–Y estoy obligado a asistir a ese estúpido evento –se quejó el señorito. Aunque al volver a ver a Candy descubrió que en realidad ya no removía sentimientos en su corazón, el tener que ir a la fiesta de compromiso lo consideraba como un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

–Lo imaginé –Irina posó sus labios fríos en la mejilla de Neal, haciéndole estremecer–. ¿Qué te parecería llevarme como acompañante?

Neal lo pensó. Y sonrió con malevolencia, causaría sensación el entrar del brazo que esta real hembra. Irina era mucho más bonita que Candy. Es más, no había punto de comparación. Candy tenía un aire de inocencia infantil que al Neal que regresó de Alaska no le atraía en demasía.

No lo negaba, los ojos verdes y expresivos de Candy eran muy hermosos, su rostro fino y blanco, salpicado de pecas, ruborizado con tenue y virginal tono, era muy atrayente. Pero después de vivir en un tórrido romance con la mujer que ahora compartía su cama, le había dado otro punto de vista. Tal parecía que Neal había crecido mucho más aprisa que Candy. Y aunque no debiera haber comparación, él la hacía. ¿Qué mejor que llegar al lado de tan hermosa, voluptuosa y enigmática mujer? Su belleza sobrenatural, su elegancia al moverse, su voz de acento extranjero, sus ojos dorados. Seguramente causaría mayor interés que la misma novia. Se enderezó en la cama, totalmente espabilado, y recordó algo que le había escuchado a la tía abuela.

–Por mí, encantado, pero, ¿no van a asistir con Carlisle?

Irina se removió sorprendida y Neal sonrió, algo extrañado por la reacción de la enigmática mujer.

–No sabía que Carlisle estaba invitado.

–Ideas del tío William, parece que lo aprecia mucho –Neal frunció las cejas–. Supongo que fue el que logró que el tonto de mi primo Stear volviera a caminar –cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza–. Incluso, asistió a la boda del par de cuatro ojos.

El buen corazón de Carlisle, para Irina no sería una sorpresa que el médico inglés hubiera ayudado al primo de Neal, incluso gratuitamente. Neal rememoraba la única vez que se había cruzado con el médico en el Hospital Santa Juana, recién enamorado de Candy. Carlisle le había exigido dejar en paz a Candy y él había levantado una queja ante el director del hospital.

–Acepto tu propuesta, Irina –Neal le sonrió con su gesto insolente, tan apreciado por la mujer.

Un par de besos más, y antes del amanecer, la vampira salió por el balcón de la alcoba de Neal.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

–Carlisle, no sabía que tú estabas invitado a la celebración del compromiso de William Ardley –comenzó Irina.

–Saben que no hago vida social, Irina. Le he avisado al señor Ardley que no puedo asistir –le sonrió disculpándose–. Me perdonarán, chicas, pero le comenté que tenía a mis primas de visita y no podía dejarlas solas.

–Yo asistiré con Neal Leagan, Carlisle –informó Irina.

–¿Eso quiere decir que nosotras seremos las que nos quedemos sin asistir a una fiesta de la alta sociedad? –indagó Tanya.

–¡No es justo! –se quejó Kate.

–Lo siento, hermanas, les contaré hasta el último detalle –los ojos dorados de Irina mostraban su picardía.

Carlisle no agregó nada. Y tampoco hizo falta, pues fue William Ardley quien tomó cartas en el asunto.

–¿El doctor Carlisle Cullen?

El mensajero miraba curioso el rostro glorioso del varón, blanco y hermoso, pero a la vez peligroso.

Caía la tarde y Carlisle había tomado un día libre, para acompañar a las Denali a cazar. Sonrió afable, tal como lo hacía con sus pacientes, a fin de calmar la inquietud que el humano, uniformado como chofer, mostraba ante su presencia.

–Para servirle –agregó en tono suave y grave.

–El señor Ardley le envía esto.

Un sobre le fue entregado y el chofer se despidió con rapidez, aunque ya más tranquilo. Carlisle entró hasta la sala, donde las chicas Denali platicaban; Irina esperaba que el sol se ocultara para volver a la Mansión Leagan.

–¿Qué te envió? –preguntó curiosa.

Las tres habían escuchado perfectamente el mensaje, Carlisle sacó de un sobre tres pequeños sobres en color crema que inmediatamente reconoció: invitaciones al evento del siguiente fin de semana en la Mansión Ardley, más una carta con la elegante caligrafía del patriarca Ardley.

 _"Apreciado Carlisle, Candy se sentía muy decepcionada por no contar con su presencia en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso. Así que he tomado una solución salomónica. Le envío tres invitaciones más, a fin de que sus primas asistan al evento. Le agradeceré les transmita mis saludos y les asegure que será todo un placer y un honor contar con su presencia._

 _Atentamente._

 _W.A.A."_

Carlisle leyó en voz alta el mensaje, las mujeres sonrieron gozosas, sobre todo Kate y Tanya. Eso resolvía todo. Irina sabía que al asistir con Neal no le hubieran negado la entrada, pero ahora todo sería más fácil.

–Tendremos que ir de compras –saltó una feliz Tanya.

Carlisle acabó por aceptar, después de todo, él también disfrutaría de la felicidad del par de rubios, sobre todo de la bella Candy, a quien consideraba una hija.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

–Entonces, yo iré por ustedes y los llevaré a la Mansión Ardley –decidió un feliz Neal.

Esto estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Si las hermanas de Irina eran tan hermosas como ella, sería algo formidable llegar acompañado de ellas. Aunque tuviese que soportar la presencia del médico. En esos pocos días, ya había aprendido a no comentar nada negativo sobre Cullen, a quien Irina apreciaba mucho. Además, no quería enemistarse con la chica, quien cada vez era más descuidada con su verdadera naturaleza. Neal estaba decidido a conocer dicho secreto.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Sabrina Cornwell/Lady Lyuva**


	3. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, los de Crepúsculo a S. Meyer

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II: FIESTA DE COMPROMISO**

* * *

–¡Neal! –el grito de Eliza retumbó por el salón donde su hermano bebía una copa para matar tiempo antes de la cena. El agudo sonido logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, que divagaban entre extrañar la vida más simple que llevaba en Alaska, incluyendo el licor más fuerte, y preguntarse si Irina también lo visitaría esa noche.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esos gritos? –preguntó con tono aburrido Neal.

–¿Es verdad lo que dice papá? –sin darle apenas tiempo de contestar, la chica siguió–. ¿No llegarás junto con nosotros a la fiesta de compromiso? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

–Es verdad, llevaré pareja.

–Pero… pero… ¿quién es?, ¿qué haré yo? Había asumido que serías mi pareja, ahora haré el ridículo llegando sola.

–Se llama Irina Cullen, y es prima de Carlisle… –en realidad, Neal cayó en la cuenta que ella nunca había mencionado su apellido "Solo Irina", le había dicho en una ocasión. Al decirle que era prima de Carlisle, Neal asumió que compartían apellido.

–¿Carlisle Cullen? –interrumpió Eliza–. ¿Ese doctor tan guapo que atendió a Stear?

–Sí –contestó Neal–, el mismo. Es su prima –repitió–, la conocí en Alaska –agregó.

–¿En Alaska? ¡Pero, Neal! Este será el evento social del año, y seguro irá con algún atuendo salvaje y pasado de moda. ¡Qué horror! Aún recuerdo el aspecto que tenías cuando te apareciste en la mansión, lucías como un ordinario cazador…

–¡Jajaja! –fue el turno de Neal de interrumpir con una sonora carcajada–. Créeme, hermanita, Irina es todo menos ordinaria y aunque se presentara usando una piel de oso opacaría a todas las presentes –Eliza hizo una mueca–. Ya lo verás.

–Como digas, hermano. El caso es que yo no llevo pareja –dijo y se cruzó de brazos, tal y como cuando era una chiquilla.

–No te preocupes, seguro habrá otros solteros ahí. Es más, ahí tienes al doctor Cullen, si le digo a Irina ella lo convencerá de invitarte a bailar, padece el mismo defecto que la huérfana: no puede evitar ser amable –apuró el último trago de su bebida y se dirigió al comedor–. Vamos, ya es hora de cenar.

Eliza lo siguió, satisfecha, hacía mucho que su hermano no se refería a Candy como "la huérfana".

 **OoOoOoOo**

Neal bailaba candeciosa y elegantemente con Irina, lo cual no era nada difícil, pues solamente tenía que dejarse llevar por el paso ligero y sutil de la mujer rubia platinada, con dos profundos y hermosísimos ojos en color dorado–caramelo. Algo que permitía de ella, y prácticamente de nadie más. Neal estaba acostumbrado a llevar la batuta en sus relaciones. No es que fueran muchas, pero varias señoritas de sociedad corrían tras él. Y Neal podía incluso reírse por verse atropellar a las debutantes. Curiosamente, Daisy Dillman no se encontraba entre ellas. La señorita Dillman ahora era la señora Jones, y aunque había asistido al anuncio del compromiso de sir William Albert Ardley y la señorita Candice White Ardley, no había pasado de saludarle de manera ceremoniosa y cortés, tal como correspondía a su nuevo estatus de mujer casada, al lado de su marido.

Neal sonrió satisfecho, cuando en una vuelta del vals, otro de los invitados, un conocido zorro que gustaba de causar estragos entre las jóvenes secretarias de su corporativo, posó un par de ávidos y hambrientos ojos en el cuerpo de Irina, la vampira le correspondió con la misma sonrisa, sabiendo que Neal disfrutaba sobremanera del revuelo que habían causado las hermanas al entrar en el inmenso salón de la enorme casa Ardley, incluso Carlisle se vio envuelto en la atmósfera sensual, lo cual no era para menos.

Las tres acudieron vistiendo caros y sencillos trajes de noche, ceñidos a sus cuerpos, mostrando sus curvas y con los brazos y el escote descubierto, lo que hacía que su alabastrina piel refulgiera tenuemente bajo las candilejas y la luz de la luna, que bañaba los jardines. Llevaban joyas prestadas por Carlisle, de montaje sencillo, pero igual hubiera podido ser bisutería de la más corriente, la sola presencia y porte de las vampiras llamaba la atención. Prácticamente todos los varones guardaron silencio y miraron con ojos como platos a las tres mujeres rubias (aunque en diferentes tonos). Y Neal no escatimó el orgullo que sintió, ni la sonrisa triunfante al ver que incluso George Johnson, cuya seriedad e imperturbabilidad eran harto probadas, perdía el aliento por un instante, al ser anunciadas las invitadas por un ujier que tragó saliva desde la puerta.

–El Doctor Carlisle Cullen, las señoritas Cullen y el señor Neal Leagan.

Los cabellos lucían peinados altos, dejando caer ondas rubias y refulgentes, que enmarcaban tres rostros de belleza ultraterrena. Bastó la sonrisa de cada una de las vampiras para atraer a infinidad de caballeros a saludarlas y serles presentados. Y Neal se sintió reventar de orgullo y vanidad cuando incluso el agasajado, William Albert Ardley, pareció estremecerse ligeramente cuando las Denali le estrecharon la mano.

En esos momentos, Neal bailaba con Irina, quien fungía como su acompañante, según lo acordado, e incluso le miraba con embeleso, para despecho de varias de las más jóvenes damas que asistían a la fiesta. Candy se le quedó mirando, sin agregar nada más al saludo que le dirigió, cuando le presentó a Irina.

–Una muy querida amiga mía, a quien conocí en Alaska –indicó Neal, rezumando malevolencia.

Candy, demasiado inocente, no entendió a bien a qué venía ese tono en la voz de Neal. William Albert, por el contrario, lo comprendió a la perfección. Otro fue el caso de Eliza Leagan, quien al ver por vez primera a Irina, la mujer de la cual se hermano le había hablado de manera calurosa, no escatimó el instantáneo odio que sintió por ella. Eliza parecía tener motivos más que suficientes para sentirse agredida por toda la familia: no solo no podía deshacerse de Candy, quien con su compromiso y su posterior matrimonio con el patriarca quedaría totalmente fuera de su alcance. Hasta la fecha, no había en Chicago ni en Sunville, un solo caballero que le mostrara más que una fría cortesía. Ansiaba el término de la guerra, no para respirar una atmósfera de paz, sino para probar suerte en el extranjero; así que ver la felicidad ajena le causaba un amargo sentimiento de fracaso. Todos parecían ser felices, menos ella. Hasta su hermano, quien bailaba feliz con una hembra voluptuosa y rubia, a quien los hombres del salón parecían comerse con los ojos, y a la que ella le dedicaba miradas de desprecio, así como gestos agrios, como siempre había sido su costumbre con toda la gente que le desagradara.

–Neal, tienes cara del gato que se comió al pajarito –rió Irina y provocó una carcajada breve de su acompañante.

–Y es la verdad, estoy feliz.

Neal tenía motivos más que sobrados para estarlo; escaneó el amplio salón entre las vueltas del vals. Carlisle Cullen hablaba con Edward Masen padre, uno de los abogados del Consorcio Ardley y a quien Neal prácticamente no trataba. Tanya bailaba con el joven Edward Anthony Masen, un jovencito de unos diecisiete años, al parecer. La hermana de Irina miraba embelesada a Edward, atraída por una sonrisa torcida que mostraba de vez en cuando, riendo algunos de los comentarios de su acompañante. Era guapo, para los cánones humanos: cabello color bronce que tendía a despeinarse y ojos color verde, heredados de su madre, Elizabeth Masen, más rasgos finos que le hacían agradable de mirar. Su madre platicaba con las jóvenes damas de la familia Ardley: Candy, Patricia y Annie. Patricia Cornwell miraba inquieta a Stear, quien valseaba con Kate entre los brazos, y a la joven señora Cornwell no le pasaba desapercibida la mirada de admiración de la mujer rubia hacia su marido.

–Eres muy buen bailarín, Stear –alabó Kate, con voz seductora, logrando hacer tartamudear a Stear, al agradecerle el comentario.

Carlisle Cullen no mostró ningún signo externo de inquietud, pero escuchó perfectamente el comentario de su amiga. Tendría que hablar con ella muy seriamente, temiendo que sedujera al joven Cornwell, quien se mostraba ligeramente aturullado por la sensualidad de la vampira. Llegó un momento en que William y Candy cedieron sus lugares a Irina y a Neal, pues la mujer se encargó de buscar la oportunidad para Neal, a fin de darle la puntilla a su antigua pretendida.

–¿Tendré el placer de bailar con usted, señor Ardley? –solicitó Irina, desplegando todos sus encantos.

–Por supuesto, señorita Cullen –los ojos azules de Albert no pudieron evitar fijarse y dilatarse sus pupilas ante la belleza de Irina.

–¿Me permitirás, Candy? –solicitó Neal, con voz educada.

–Sí, claro… –ahora, era Candy quien miraba angustiada a Irina, tal como Patricia lo hacía con Kate.

–Felicidades, Candy –comenzó Neal–. Espero que tú y el tío William sean felices.

Gracias a Irina, Neal había aprendido a poner cara de piedra, así que soportó la mirada sorprendida y escéptica de la mujer rubia, quien no supo si Neal lo decía en serio o se burlaba de ella. Años de sufrir sus burlas y sus maltratos habían dejado su huella en el ánimo de la joven. Además, desde que regresó de Alaska, Candy se dio cuenta de que Neal no era ya el jovencito irresponsable que había sido hasta el desastroso anuncio de compromiso, donde ella lo rechazó firmemente, apoyada por Albert. Cuando se enteraron de que había llegado a Alaska, después de escaparse del tren que le llevaba a Florida, Candy y el patriarca se quedaron inquietos, hasta que el investigador enviado por Albert les aseguró que estaba en buenas condiciones, trabajando y ganándose la vida con sus propias manos.

William se había quedado estático e incrédulo cuando el investigador le comunicó que Neal no deseaba regresar a la familia y le describió la vida sencilla y hasta cierto punto ascética que llevaba, trabajando en las minas de Alaska. ¿Quién lo diría? El otrora trotamundos se quedó alerta, pensando que Neal intentaba imitarle y demostrarle a Candy que él podía hacer lo mismo que el patriarca: vivir de su trabajo y no depender de nadie. Sin embargo, su primera parada fue en Chicago, cuando al fin decidió regresar de Alaska. Y la familia Ardley se encontró un hombre fuerte, de mirada segura, incluso malhablado, pero autosuficiente y capaz de llevar a cabo las empresas por las que se decidía.

El muchacho de cabello largo y vestido a la usanza montana que llegó de Alaska, se presentó ante la tía abuela pulcramente vestido como un dandy, pero luciendo de manera mucho más varonil los nuevos trajes encargados al sastre. Candy y Albert se dieron cuenta de que en el fondo de ese nuevo hombre fuerte y seguro, el señorito seguía presente. Aceptó ir a Florida, pero puso sus condiciones, a diferencia del día en que se vio exiliado de Chicago por órdenes de William Albert Ardley: tendría un apartamento para él solo, asistiría a la universidad y trabajaría con su padre, pero no aceptaría órdenes respecto a su vida privada. William se sorprendió cuando habló con él, aceptó varios de sus requerimientos y puso como condición el cuidar el buen nombre y mantener la reputación de la familia en los negocios en Florida. Neal aceptó.

–Gracias, Neal –acabó por decir la agasajada y, curiosa como todos en la familia, agregó–. Tu amiga es muy bonita, me alegra que hayas venido acompañado.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Neal apareció cuando los ojos verdes de Candy se dirigieron, al parecer sin poder evitarlo, a la figura de Irina, quien bailaba con Albert, quien sonreía a su vez, correspondiendo a algo que la rubia le decía.

–Sí, ella me ha ayudado mucho, Candy –Neal perdió la malicia y la sustituyó por un verdadero aprecio por Irina–. De hecho, soy quien soy ahora por ella. Me mostró un camino nuevo.

Ya no dijo más, no quería caer en cursilerías.

–¿Fue tu novia? –disparó Candy.

Neal rió, Candy podía ser sencilla, sincera e infantil, pero era una mujer y la curiosidad era una virtud femenina.

–No –y agregó con cierta crudeza–. Fuimos amantes.

Candy abrió los ojos y perdió paso por unos momentos.

–De hecho, por ella superé mi enamoramiento de ti –continuó Neal.

En otros tiempos, la voz de Neal hubiera sonado cruel, queriendo vengarse de Candy por el rechazo. Pero ahora, con tanto tiempo convivido con Irina, comprendía que la frialdad y la indiferencia serían la mejor arma para usar con Candy. Que no se creyeran ella y Albert, que él era alguien de quien cuidarse. Ahora entendía, al tener entre brazos a Candy, que su amor había muerto, pues apenas salido de un capullo, había sido ahogado por su propia soberbia, el rechazo de Candy y la prepotencia de William Albert

Eliza miraba a su hermano, a sus primos, a los invitados, al patriarca y hasta a su padre, bailando con diferentes damas asistentes al festejo. ¡Qué humillación! Fuera de una pieza con Edward Masen hijo, y eso porque ella se acercó a saludarle, puesto que lo recordaba de cuando la boda de Stear y la tonta de Patricia, por lo que Elizabeth Masen instó a su hijo a comportarse como un caballero y bailar con ella, hubiese roto récord en esa fiesta. Y lo peor para la envidiosa de Eliza, era ver feliz a su hermano, girando con una mujer despampanante en cada baile. Por vez primera, uno de los Leagan provocaba admiración en un evento social, muy por encima de los encumbrados Ardley.

Los ojos marrones de Eliza se fijaron en la figura escultural, espigada y elegante de Irina, quien parecía exultante de felicidad y no retiraba sus extraños ojos dorados de Neal; el malestar hacia esa mujer se recrudeció. Cuando le fue presentada por su hermano, Eliza no fingió ni siquiera la elemental cortesía de la cual ella y su madre tanto se ufanaban. Saludó fríamente a las tres hermanas rubias e incluso al doctor Cullen, a quien miraba charlar amigablemente con Candy, con el tío William y con uno que otro invitado, recordando, de pronto, que Neal se había burlado de ella prometiéndole que le pediría bailara con ella.

Ahora, viéndole desde su lugar, sentada sola en la mesa donde había transcurrido la cena, la idea no se le antojó nada despreciable; era un hombre muy guapo, enigmático y atrayente. Y el único del grupo donde formaba parte, que no sostenía una copa. La verdad, vestido de rigurosa etiqueta, era mucho más guapo que la mayoría de los hombres presentes.

–Estúpida Irina –murmuró Eliza–, ¿a qué esperas para decirle al doctor Cullen que baile conmigo?

Si no fuera tan mal visto que una dama tomase la iniciativa con un perfecto desconocido...

Irina miró a Eliza, con ojos glaciales y burlones, acompañando una sonrisa sarcástica y lastimosa por la mujer que se quedaba de plantón. La pelirroja se sobresaltó, asustada por el impacto de ese rostro poderoso, era como si Irina la hubiera escuchado.

–Permíteme, Neal –pidió la vampira y detuvo las vueltas del baile.

Se dirigió, sin soltar la mano del castaño, al corro donde Carlisle platicaba y le murmuró algo al oído, tan rápido, que nadie escuchó ni entendió nada. Carlisle volvió la vista hacia Eliza, quien les miraba sin ocultar su curiosidad y su fastidio.

–De acuerdo –dijo el médico y se disculpó del grupo.

Mientras Neal e Irina regresaban a la pista de baile, Carlisle se acercó a la mujer pelirroja.

–¿Me concederá este baile, señorita Leagan?

Eliza asintió, impresionada ante la cercanía del vampiro, aceptó la helada mano que le tendía y se dirigió con él a bailar. Por lo regular, su carácter arisco y prepotente salía pronto a flote, alejando a posibles pretendientes, pero algo en Carlisle le hizo sospechar se este hombre no se plegaría a sus deseos.

–Ojalá el doctor Cullen formalizara algo con Eliza –comentó John Leagan, viendo a la pareja dar vueltas. Por su parte, Sarah Leagan estudiaba a su hijo y a su acompañante, no le agradaba que no proviniera de alguna familia de abolengo, pero pensó que si llegaba a casarse con Neal y tuvieran hijos, sin duda serían sumamente agraciados, la futura nieta que logró visualizar deslumbraría a todos en su presentación en sociedad.

"Ni en sueños", pensó Carlisle, al escuchar el comentario del padre de su acompañante. Aprovechó que una vuelta le llevó cerca de Kate para hacerle una seña con las cejas y un siseo rápido con la advertencia que, obviamente, nadie escuchó más que las Denali:

–Alistair es casado, Kate.

Kate acabó cediendo, y dejó que Stear regresara al lado de su esposa. Dejando el camino libre para que Archie la invitara a bailar, lo cual aceptó. Sobra decir que a los hermanos Cornwell poco les faltó para pasar la noche en sus respectivas bañeras.

–¿Y qué tal te fue con la nueva prometida? –preguntó Irina a Neal.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, había salido al exterior, con Neal algo cansado de tanto baile.

–Hoy constaté que ya no la amo –respondió con su desdeñoso gesto de siempre–. Eso ya quedó en el pasado –aspiró aire profundamente, y lo dejó escapar con un audible resoplido–. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de esa niña boba?

–Eras un niño también, Neal, y acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya –Irina sonrió algo perversa–, viendo a tu madre, me da la impresión de nunca te negó nada.

–Ni a mí ni a Eliza –confesó Neal, riéndose al recordar épocas más felices e irresponsables.

 **OoOoOoOo**

No dormía, como casi siempre lo hacía después de pasar una noche haciéndole el amor y rindiendo homenaje al cuerpo helado, pero que tenía la virtud de electrizarle y calentarle como ninguna otra mujer lo haría jamás. Las más de las veces, gustaba de dejarse abrazar por esos brazos fríos y suaves al mismo tiempo y dejarse mimar, mientras se rendía al sueño, sintiendo como esos dedos níveos y largos, se enredaban entre sus cabellos y los labios dulces le besaban con besos de hielo, pero que calentaban su boca y su cuerpo.

–¿Sabes, Irina? –preguntó de repente, con voz serena–. Estoy pensando que debería volver a Alaska –aspiró una gran cantidad de aire para soltar lo que seguía–. Me gustaría volver contigo.

Ya estaba dicho. E Irina se guardó muy bien la inquietud que esta declaración le produjo.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Sabrina Cornwell/Lady Lyuva**


	4. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, los de Crepúsculo a S. Meyer

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III: DECISIONES**

* * *

–¡Que encantadora fiesta! –dijo Tanya, cuando se encontraban en la sala de estar de Carlisle–. No tiene comparación con los bailes que se organizan de vez en cuando en Alaska.

–¡Es verdad! Vendremos a visitarte más seguido Carlisle, hace mucho que no me divertía así, hasta bebí champaña –la apoyó Kate.

–Que escondida tenías tu faceta de socialité –terció Irina.

–Vamos chicas, es la segunda vez que acudo a un evento de tal magnitud. El primero fue la boda de Patricia y Alistair –dijo el médico mirando acusadoramente a Kate–. Además, pronto me mudaré, ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí y las habladurías no tardarán en empezar.

–A donde vayas debes asegurarte de lograr tan buenos contactos como aquí. Piensa en nosotras –dijo una divertida Tanya–. ¿Así de animadas son las tertulias de los italianos, Carlisle? –preguntó refiriéndose a los Volturi.

–En realidad no tanto, aquellas reuniones siempre tenían un tinte más bien sombrío –respondió él.

–Por cierto –siguió Tanya–, Kate sabía bien que ese muchacho es casado –la aludida hizo un mohín–, no finjas hermana.

–Oh, déjenme en paz, saben que no puedo resistirme a los uniformes, y ese fabuloso espécimen fue soldado. Tú estás muy callada Irina.

–Neal está pensando en volver a Alaska –soltó sin más–. Y creo que si lo hace, deberé sincerarme con él.

–No me agrada lo que eso implica –dijo con seriedad Carlisle, quien valoraba bastante la vida humana, además que él mismo pensaba irse pronto y no deseaba que asociaran la desaparición del joven Leagan con la suya propia.

–Bueno, aún no es un hecho, tal vez cambie de opinión, intentaré convencerlo –dijo Irina no muy segura.

 **OoOoOoO**

–Me voy contigo –decidió Neal.

Era la última noche que pasaban juntos, ya Irina se lo había anunciado con un par de días de anticipación. Y en esos días, Neal había reflexionado profundamente. Quería regresar a Alaska, no solo por continuar su relación con Irina, sino porque estaba hastiado de la vida en Chicago y en la alta sociedad.

Un mar de contradicciones, eso era su vida. Por un lado, disfrutaba de los privilegios de pertenecer a uno de los clanes más importantes en la sociedad americana y europea, disfrutaba de la vida cómoda y fina que el dinero le proporcionaba. Pero otro lado, los meses que pasó en Alaska, trabajando con sus propias manos, le habían dado fuerza y ampliado su visión sobre lo que el mundo podía depararle. Un sentido de independencia se despertó en Neal durante ese tiempo.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir como quería, sin dar cuentas a nadie de sus acciones, y haciendo frente a las consecuencias de sus decisiones, sin mamá, sin papá, sin hermana que sacaran la cara por él. Es más, sin el respaldo del clan que hasta el momento del fallido compromiso, había sido su cobijo. ¿Para qué engañarse? Se había convertido en un hombre, necesitaba algo más que la vida elegante que Chicago y Florida le ofrecían. Necesitaba mucho más que una esposa y unos hijos, los cuales llenarían los cánones sociales esperados por su madre y su hermana.

Porque, a decir verdad, él sabía muy bien que la competencia entre los Leagan y los Ardley era alentada por las mujeres Leagan, siempre prestas a imitar lo que la tía abuela y ahora Candice, hicieran para escalar un puesto en la sociedad.

Así pues, el único rincón de los Estados Unidos donde el largo brazo de los Ardley no tenía interés en alcanzarlo y, por consiguiente, tenía alguna posibilidad de disfrutar de algo de independencia era Alaska.

–No sabes lo que dices –replicó Irina, retirándose de él con un movimiento rápido–. No sabes lo que soy.

–¡Carajo, dímelo entonces! –replicó un molesto Neal.

Sí, de plano al carajo todo; si ella y él lo querían ¿Qué importaban los demás? Incluido Carlisle con su reverendísimo amor por la humanidad. Irina se levantó del lecho y se acercó a su ropa, desperdigada en el piso de la habitación de Neal. Todavía era de madrugada, así que no habría riesgo alguno de alguien más, aparte del moreno varón, se enterara de su verdadera naturaleza.

–Vístete –ordenó Irina, con voz firme y cantarina.

–¿Piensas en salir a estas horas? –replicó Neal, acodado en la cama.

–¡Demonios! –siseó Irina–. ¿No quieres saber lo que soy? ¡Vístete!

Ella ya había terminado de colocarse el fino vestido con el que había llegado. No era de lo más apropiado para lo que pensaba hacer, pero no había remedio, tendría que sacrificarlo, en aras de su amante. Cuando Neal terminó de vestirse, Irina le hizo un ademán, a fin de que se acercara al abierto balcón que dejaba pasar el frescor de la noche.

–Sujétate a mi espalda –ordenó.

Neal nunca había escuchado ese tono solemne y seco en Irina; no supo qué le impresionó más, si la orden o la voz.

–Peso demasiado para ti –alcanzó a rebatir.

–Sujétate.

Los ojos dorados de Irina, ya más tendientes al negro, le miraron severos, por lo que Neal acabó obedeciendo. Para su sorpresa, la mujer cargó con él con suma facilidad, como si se tratara de una pluma. No pudo dejar de soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando Irina saltó por el balcón abierto y cayó con suma suavidad y elegancia sobre el césped que se cubría de rocío. Sin embargo, la respiración se le cortó a Neal cuando, sujeto como estaba de la rubia mujer, sintió una ráfaga de viento que le azotaba la cara, mientras ella se lanzaba a la carrera, a fin de salir no solo de la Mansión Leagan, sino también de Chicago, y llegar al bosque que rodeaba a la misma. Dejó que Neal, totalmente asombrado por la experiencia, bajara de su espalda, lo cual hizo tambaleante, tanto por la falta de resuello, como por la sorpresa de lo sucedido.

–¿Qué eres? –indagó con los ojos dilatados–. No eres humana.

Irina rió, con sonido de plata lleno de sarcasmo.

–¿Te lo parece? Eres el único ser humano a quien he mostrado parte de mi verdadera naturaleza, Neal –hizo una pausa–. Y que vive para contarlo.

Irina se acercó a un árbol bastante alto y apoyó las manos contra el tronco, lo empujó hasta que escuchó como las raíces protestaban y el tronco se inclinó hacia un lado, dejando las ramas en una pose antinatural.

–¿Esto es lo que quieres, Neal? ¿Ir conmigo y convertirte en lo que soy?

Irina saltó hasta la copa de otro de los árboles. Un maravillado y asustado Neal le miraba, e Irina, por vez primera desde que él empezó a fastidiarla con la petición de que le permitiera acompañarla a Alaska, le sonrió con dulzura.

–¿Qué eres, Irina? –preguntó el hombre nuevamente.

Irina saltó y cayó ante él, irguiéndose orgullosa y majestuosa, fijó los ojos dorados en los de color avellana de Neal y acabó por confesar:

–Soy una vampira.

Neal no supo si reír, llorar o burlarse. Desde luego, un ángel no podía ser. Pues ¿a qué ángel Dios le permitiría hacerse amante de un humano? Y sin embargo, Neal estaba dispuesto a creerlo, recordando las noches de pasión y placer pasadas en su compañía. Claro que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue preguntarle:

–Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no has bebido de mi sangre?

Irina rió, esta vez con sorna.

–Mis hermanas y yo no nos alimentamos de los humanos, Neal –informó.

¿Podría Neal sorprenderse más? Pero era obvio que las tres bellas rubias compartieran la misma naturaleza. Mirándola, estudiándola, dejando que la información inundara su mente, y que esta la procesara, llegó a una decisión.

–Quiero ser como tú, Irina.

La sonrisa maliciosa, que era la debilidad de la vampira, apareció. Ella acabaría por ceder.

 **OoOoOoO**

Ya había desaparecido una vez y lo volvería a hacer. No tenía gana alguna de justificar su partida, ni de despedirse de nadie. No le importaba lo que la familia pudiera pensar, así de sencillo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, se decidiría a mandarles noticias de su nuevo paradero cuando se estableciera. Irina le instó a llevar solo lo más indispensable. Y lo que nunca pudo saber, fue la discusión que la vampira tuvo con sus hermanas y con el propio Carlisle.

–Él sabe ya lo que somos, no puedo dejarlo –rebatió cuando les dio la noticia a Kate y Tanya.

–Pero ¿acaso estás loca, hermana? –gritó Kate–. Si tú misma dijiste que tratarías de disuadirlo. Ese no fue el trato al que llegamos cuando decidimos no alimentarnos de los humanos.

–¿O es que estás enamorada de él? –agregó Tanya.

Carlisle, sumamente molesto por lo que se avecinaba, no atinaba a comentar nada. Su serenidad y gravedad le impedían meterse en asuntos ajenos. Pero al mismo tiempo, el saber que Irina estaba dispuesta a convertir a un hombre sano, joven, fuerte y el cual contaba con una familia, hería su sensibilidad. Si realmente Irina y Neal se amaran, podría aceptar la conversión de un humano a vampiro. Además que debería retrasar una vez más su partida a Ohio, si desaparecía al mismo tiempo que Neal Leagan, se prestaría a sospechas que podrían tener consecuencias funestas. Se consoló pensando que empezaba a llegar mucha gente al hospital con una forma violenta de gripe y sus servicios eran muy necesarios.

–Para ser franca, no –Irina acabó con la efímera esperanza del rubio vampiro–. Neal y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ha sido uno de los mejores amantes que he tenido –hizo un mohín–, si no es que el mejor, su carácter me atrae.

Claro, si en lo sarcástico y altanero, eran prácticamente iguales.

–Pero no le amo y no me ama –aspiró y espiró profundamente–. Más bien, es como hacerle un favor.

Ante todo, la familia. Ante todo, la amistad. Kate, Tanya y Carlisle acabaron por aceptar lo decidido por Irina y Neal. Les apoyarían en esta nueva aventura, presentando un frente común, como lo habían hecho desde hacía centurias.

Los tres vampiros esperaban solamente que el futuro neófito se comportara a la altura de las circunstancias y cumpliera con las condiciones de su nueva familia.

 **OoOoOoO**

La casa de las Denali era prácticamente igual a la de Carlisle Cullen (obviamente, Irina acabó por confesarle a Neal la verdad sobre su "parentesco" con el médico inglés).

–¿Cuántos vampiros hay en el mundo? –preguntó un asombrado Neal, mirando a sus anfitrionas con ojos asombrados.

–Nadie lo sabe –comentó Kate, encogiéndose de hombros.

El trato con Neal se fue tornando difícil para Kate y Tanya, quienes no acaban de digerir la decisión del joven Leagan y de su hermana. Además, Neal tiene un carácter muy difícil y está acostumbrado a ser atendido. Y aunque no implicaría ningún esfuerzo por parte de las Denali tratarlo como está habituado, ni Kate, ni Tanya y ni siquiera Irina, están dispuestas a convertirse en mucamas del señorito.

Otra cosa que le fastidió, es que no le convirtieron en cuanto llegaron a la casa Denali, sino que las tres rubias vampiras le leyeron la cartilla, indicándole las normas a las cuales se tendría que sujetar si aceptaba ser convertido y ser parte de su pequeño clan: no bebería sangre humana, bajo ningún pretexto, permanecería con ellas por lo menos un año, en lo que maduraba como vampiro y pudiese controlar sus instintos y, sobre todo, guardaría el secreto de su nueva naturaleza.

–¡Ni siquiera tengo intención de acercarme a otro ser humano! –gritó enfadado, después de la cuarta repetición sobre la advertencia de no beber sangre humana.

–Neal –la voz severa de Kate (cómo le estaba agarrando manía a esta vampira) se dejó escuchar–. Tienes que tomártelo muy en serio.

–Es la condición más importante para nosotras –agregó Irina.

Y por vez primera, se ganó una mirada airada de parte de su amante. La desesperación y el enfado llegó al máximo, porque las Denali se tomaron una semana de plazo, a fin de que Neal meditara muy bien en lo que se le pedía.

A los ojos del joven Leagan, no había nada qué pensar. Él estaba decidido a convertirse en un vampiro. ¿A qué venía tanto drama? Incluso estaba decidido a aceptar la dolorosa transformación, pues Tanya le había contado con lujo de detalles, como si quisiera disuadirlo, de lo tormentosa que era la conversión de un ser humano en vampiro, mientras el veneno corría por las venas y era irrigado a todo rincón del cuerpo humano.

Pero total, si ellas tres lo habían soportado, él sabía que era capaz de hacerlo de la misma forma. Así, mientras pasaba esa semana de plazo impuesta por las Denali, Neal se sentía cada vez más enfadado por la tardanza.

–¿Acaso no piensan cumplir su palabra? –preguntó el día que se cumplió el plazo, ya totalmente molesto, a una impasible Kate.

Irina le miró pensativa; por acuerdo con sus hermanas, ella sería la encargada de convertir a Neal. Ni Kate ni Tanya se responsabilizarían de ello. Y a espaldas de su hermana, decidieron vigilar al nuevo convertido estrechamente.

–El carácter de Neal es muy difícil, está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya –comentó Kate un día que cazaba con Tanya–. Y si algo sucede, nos veremos expuestas a los Volturi.

–Tú propones… –Tanya no terminó la frase, pero entendía muy bien lo que su hermana quería hacer.

Jamás se opondrían a los Volturi; a pesar de los siglos transcurridos, Kate, Tanya e Irina todavía sufrían por la ejecución de su madre. Y entre terminar la existencia de un neófito que se descontrolara (como temían fuera el caso de Neal), a ser ellas ejecutadas por la sádica guardia Volturi, la decisión era simple y fácil: terminarían con Neal, a despecho de Irina.

 **OoOoOoO**

–De acuerdo Neal –declaró Irina–, si es lo que quieres, esta noche comenzará tu transformación.

Neal sonrió satisfecho ¡al fin! La noche anterior había fantaseado sobre su nueva apariencia. Si las rubias eran hermosas hasta el infinito, seguramente él, que de por sí ya era buen mozo, se convertiría en todo un modelo de revista, guapísimo hasta la estratósfera.

Y al fin, siente los afilados dientes de Irina sobre su cuello, mientras reposa en la cama hasta donde ese día, ha dormido. De ahora en adelante, no necesitará volver a dormir, no sentirá cansancio ni dolor. Sus facultades físicas se verán sobrepasadas y se convertirá prácticamente en un superhombre. La sonrisa torcida, que le hizo ganar a Irina y por la cual ella accedió a convertirle, desaparece ante el horrendo fuego que le empieza a consumir, mientras el veneno de su amante corre por sus venas.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Sabrina Cornwell/Lady Lyuva**

* * *

Gracias a kellyelin, Friditas, Elsa y Tania por sus comentarios. Carlisle las sacará a bailar en la próxima fiesta.


	5. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, los de Crepúsculo a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV: HUIDA**

* * *

Neal resopló hastiado. Se había alejado de la casa de las hermanas Denali, aburrido de la vida tan anónima que llevaban, ocultando su verdadera naturaleza de la sociedad humana, aunque de vez en cuando, las vampiras se mezclaran con los humanos de Alaska. Tenía pocos meses desde su conversión, pero la "vida" al lado de las tres hermosas rubias no llenaba sus expectativas, tal como él había esperado cuando decidió huir de Chicago.

De vez en cuando, una ligera punzada de culpabilidad le penetraba en el congelado corazón; pero a su modo de ver, había ganado en mucho con este cambio de vida, el cual era irreversible. Era egoísta a más no poder, eso era algo que ni siquiera él, con su inflado ego, cuestionaría. Y sin embargo, no llegaba a tanto ese egoísmo como para volver al lado de su familia y poner en riesgo las vidas de sus padres y su hermana. Total, dentro de unas décadas, eso carecería de la menor importancia. Porque, ¿qué son los lustros, las décadas, incluso las centurias en la existencia de un vampiro? Nada.

Pero ahora, todavía tenía fresco el último recuerdo de su vida como humano: su conversión en vampiro y el dolor que sufrió por tres días, y el cual se vio lleno de los más bajos improperios y hasta las más duras blasfemias mientras aguantaba la ordalía en la cual su vida humana terminó y su existencia vampírica empezó. No pudo menos que reír al recordar la inquietud e incomodidad que sufrieron Irina, Kate y Tanya, mientras asistían a su transformación.

–Nunca había escuchado tal vocabulario, Neal –le reprendió Tanya, una vez que terminó el proceso.

Era lo bastante vanidoso como para regodearse en la figura en que se transformó: rasgos varoniles y sumamente atrayentes, hasta los ojos rojos por su propia sangre, la cual todavía permanecía en su sistema, eran hermosos. Y supo que ninguna mujer se resistiría a su sonrisa y a su voz grave y modulada.

–Valió la pena tanto dolor –comentó, al contemplarse al espejo que las hermanas tenían en la habitación donde pasó su tortura.

Ni siquiera extrañaría el color avellana de sus ojos, cuando estos pasaran del rojo oscuro al dorado–café que seguramente adquirirían bajo la "dieta vegetariana" que las Denali, y por consiguiente él, llevaban. Neal frunció el pálido entrecejo, molesto al recordar el lobo del cual había bebido en su última cacería. Él sabía bien qué necesitaba: sangre humana.

Y esta necesidad, que Neal tenía que ahogar en lo más íntimo de su ser, estaba causándole múltiples problemas con sus tres mentoras. Incluida Irina, quien le había defendido desde el momento que se unió a su clan. Kate y Tanya no estaban muy a gusto con la presencia del arrebatado neófito, quien gustaba de imponer su voluntad en todo lo que hacía, tal como era su costumbre en Chicago y Lakewood. Por Irina, las dos hermanas soportaban a Neal en su hogar, dispuestas a "cargar con la responsabilidad del nuevo convertido", durante un año.

–¿Por qué un año? –preguntó Neal, molesto con Tanya, quien era la que más difícil se ponía con él.

–Cuando termines tu primer año como neófito tu sed será más controlable, y podrás acercarte a la sociedad humana sin peligro –explicó Irina–. Los Volturi insisten en que los vampiros convertidos sean vigilados durante ese primer año por quienes los convierten.

Los Volturi. Neal ya tenía conocimiento de la crema y nata de los vampiros. Los Volturi, que vivían en Volterra, Italia, auto–erigidos en realeza y gobierno de los demás vampiros. Con muchos siglos de existencia. Le había llamado la atención que las Denali se sometieran a la autoridad de dichos personajes; sobre todo viviendo tan lejos de ellos.

–Los Volturi tienen medios de saber lo que sucede en el mundo, Neal –le comentó Irina.

En esa salida, la cual efectuaron solos, Irina le confesó lo sucedido con su madre y los Volturi. Claro que entendió que la "madre" de Irina y sus hermanas no lo era en el sentido biológico; si no que fue quien las convirtió a su nueva existencia. Pero pasado algún tiempo, la mujer, llamada Sasha, había convertido a un niño pequeño de unos cuatro años de edad (Vasilii), cometiendo el más abominable crimen ante los ojos de la justicia italiana. Y no tanto por truncar la vida de un infante, sino por el hecho de que los niños vampiros eran totalmente imposibles de controlar. Y, sobre todo, impedían guardar el secreto en el cual se movía la sociedad vampírica. Así que los famosos Volturi, con Aro al frente, se hicieron cargo de la situación: destruyeron tanto al niño como a la madre de las Denali. Lo cual dio como resultado que las tres hermanas se volvieran furiosas puristas respecto a las normas y las cumplieran al pie de la letra. Si las Denali fueron perdonadas, se debió a que ellas desconocían la existencia de su "hermanito", ya que su madre lo había ocultado a las rubias vampiras, Aro solo tuvo que tocarlas para darse cuenta de ello, por lo cual les perdonó la vida.

Neal resintió la tristeza que su amiga sentía ante los dolorosos recuerdos sobre lo sucedido, así que decidió, a pesar suyo, cumplir con lo solicitado por las tres rubias. Pero era tan difícil de cumplir. La sangre humana le atraía poderosamente, sabía que si la bebía, sería sumamente fuerte, a diferencia de la dieta vegetariana a la que Irina le había sometido. Y además, él sabía que los Volturi no le castigarían por beber de los humanos. Esa no era una falta.

Si bien no todo era malo, a su mejorado físico había que añadirle que su vida íntima con Irina había mejorado considerablemente, cosa que él no creía posible. Pero así era, ahora que ella no debía cuidar de no lastimarlo y él casi no necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, podían llevar su pasión a nuevos niveles.

Acabó por regresar a la casa Denali, después de resoplar frustrado por su destino.

 **OoOoOoO**

El pleito fue de antología, y Neal salió disparado de la casa y del estado, harto de Tanya y de Kate. ¡Suficiente!

–¡Suficiente, Neal! –gritó Tanya–. Entiéndelo de una vez ¡NO BEBEMOS DE LOS HUMANOS!

–¡No tengo por qué obedecerte, Tanya! –replicó el señorito, furioso por la intransigencia de la mujer y gruñendo entre dientes, ganándose otro gruñido igual de fiero por parte de la mujer.

Irina no se encontraba presente, ella y Kate habían salido al pueblo, en un intento de distraerse de la atmósfera tan tensa que, de un tiempo acá, se estaba creando en su hogar.

–¡Tengo diez meses alimentándome de una serie de insulsos animales y estoy harto! –continuó Neal, dando varias zancadas, marcadas con el retumbar de sus pasos.

–Y nosotras hemos permanecido así por bastantes centurias, así que muy bien puedes controlarte –replicó Tanya.

Si Irina hubiera sospechado siquiera lo que podría suceder entre su hermana y su amante, jamás les hubiera dejado a solas. Sí evitaba dejar a Kate con él, puesto que la última vez su hermana no había dudado en usar su habilidad para infligir dolor y zanjar una discusión con Neal.

–¡Pues te tengo una mala noticia: yo no soy como tu precioso primo Carlisle! –gritó Neal.

–¡Entonces tendrás que marcharte! –replicó Tanya.

–¡Así será!

Neal acabó por salir corriendo, sin importarle nada más que su propia frustración. Y cuando detuvo su enloquecida carrera, se encontraba muy alejado de la ciudad donde había comenzado su nueva vida. Aunque la carrera entre Denali y la Columbia Británica no le llevó mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se regaló la vista con la belleza del bosque de gigantescos y centenarios árboles en el cual detuvo su correr.

Y entonces pasó.

Apareció la _**sua cantante**_. No en la presencia de una mujer, sino de un hombre. El aroma de la sangre del perdido paseador que se movía cuidadosamente entre los majestuosos árboles le llenó las fosas nasales. Diez meses de abstinencia, de práctica en la dieta vegetariana, de cuidados bajo el tutelaje de Irina y sus hermanas se fueron al caño en un segundo. El olor era tan atrayente, que ni siquiera pasó por su mente bloquearlo evitando respirar, no pensó que cegaría una vida inocente, no pensó que su humanidad quedaría ya enterrada para siempre bajo la nueva naturaleza a la cual había despertado hacía casi un año. No pensó en nada, apenas el suculento aroma le llenó la nariz, perdió por completo el sentido y se dejó guiar por su instinto más básico: beber sangre humana. Saltó con agilidad y elegancia sobre el caminante y le clavó los dientes en la palpitante y deliciosa vena yugular.

¡Dios bendito! (lo pensó y un tenue sentimiento de culpa, al bendecir al Creador mientras mataba a uno de sus hijos, le cruzó fugazmente por el ánimo) ¡Qué dulzura y qué fuerza sintió! Terminó rápidamente con la fuente de su placer y un cuerpo desmadejado y flácido, que no muestra ni siquiera un gesto de sorpresa, debido a la rapidez del ataque, cae al piso. Neal le mira, recuperando la cordura que le abandonó hace pocos segundos.

–No podré volver con las Denali –decidió.

Su vida ahora será la de un vampiro nómada. Ante todo, es un caballero, y si bien su carácter puede ser muy contradictorio, como sucedió durante su adolescencia cuando Candy llegó a su casa y él se dedicaba a molestarla, pero nunca sobrepasando su fuerza varonil, a fin de no causarle un daño serio, un sentido de honorabilidad le recorre el frío cuerpo de neófito: no volverá con las Denali, porque no desea ponerlas en peligro ante la nobleza de los vampiros y tampoco quiere que se vean en un aprieto si se dan cuenta que él ha decidido alimentarse de sangre humana.

Jamás de los jamases, se dice, volverá a beber de un animal. Y sin embargo, un dejo de malestar le inquieta. Como sea, le agradecerá por siempre a Irina su nueva vida, e incluso a sus hermanas, con todo y lo cargosas que han sido con él. Al contrario de lo que hizo con su familia humana, Neal decide que en cuanto pueda, se pondrá en contacto con ellas, a fin de hacerles saber que está bien y ha tomado su propia vida en sus manos.

Mira el cuerpo humano sin vida con ojo crítico. Con la dieta animal, por lo regular entierran los cuerpos, ya que los carroñeros no se acercan a comerlos, llenos como están por la ponzoña vampírica. Neal conoce la ley (obviamente dictada por los Volturi), que indica que los cuerpos deben desaparecer, así que decide hacer lo propio con el cadáver que se encuentra a sus pies. Cava un profundo hoyo en el cual deposita al hombre, que ahora que se fija, era un maduro cazador que seguramente buscaba alguna pieza la cual cobrarse, aunque no porta arma alguna. ¡Quién le iba a decir que resultaría cazado! Lo entierra y, aunque algo torpe, disfraza lo mejor posible la tumba que guardará, tal vez por siempre, su primera víctima. Neal se sacude el lodo que le cubre parte de su vestimenta y los zapatos que aún porta.

Su velocidad le aleja rápidamente del bosque; mientras cavaba, decidió partir hacia Europa, la cual siendo víctima de la Primera Guerra Mundial, piensa será un campo rico en el cual él podrá cazar para mantener su existencia.

 **OoOoOoO**

Tuvo razón en huir hacia Europa, las batallas que componían la Gran Guerra le dejaban una amplia libertad de movimientos. Tal como había decidido, en cuanto pudo, envió un telegrama a las Denali, comunicándoles su decisión de "vivir su vida". Tanya, Kate e Irina comprendieron lo que dicha frase quería decir. Era claro que Neal no les confesaría, por medio de unas líneas impresas, que bebería sangre humana de ahora en adelante.

La guerra ha terminado, pero dice el dicho: a río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores. Europa tardará muchos años en recuperarse por lo sucedido, así que Neal (que ahora ya no es Leagan), tiene asegurado el sustento durante mucho tiempo. Además, ha madurado como vampiro, así que poco a poco ha desarrollado trucos que le permiten mantenerse en total anonimato. Poco le importa no convivir con los humanos.

Es más, en el poco tiempo que ha pasado desde su conversión, Neal ha olvidado por completo, o mejor dicho, ha decidido olvidar que alguna vez perteneció a la raza humana. Su verdadera naturaleza es la vampírica, donde se siente totalmente cómodo, feliz e incluso realizado. Tal vez sea que él nació para ser vampiro. Nunca, durante su breve humanidad, se sintió tan seguro de sí. Excepto el tiempo que pasó en Alaska. Si se pone a reflexionar, su conversión empezó la noche que conoció a Irina. Y ahora lo entiende, su transformación comenzó esa noche y no paró hasta salir de esos tres días de llamaradas y dolor que le dejaron una piel fría, los sentidos del oído y de la vista superfinos y una fuerza sobrehumana.

Y, curiosamente, en esta nueva existencia, Neal hace gala de la misma elegancia de la cual presumió durante su vida como miembro de la alta sociedad humana. De por sí, los vampiros son seres totalmente elegantes.

Pero algo que él no olvidaba, era que había pertenecido a una de las familias más poderosas de Estados Unidos, había crecido acostumbrado a pertenecer a la crema y nata de la sociedad. Recordaba bien que en las reuniones familiares, por muy inocentes que parecieran, muchas veces se decidía el destino económico de la nación y su influencia se dejaba sentir en todas las esferas de la sociedad. Se podía decir que eran parte de la "realeza" estadounidense. Esta idea lo llevó a pensar en la realeza vampírica: los Volturi. De humano había experimentado los dos estilos de vida: la opulencia y el poder de los Ardley, y por otro lado, uno rústico y simple en Alaska. Al ser convertido en vampiro había continuado con la vida sencilla junto a Irina y sus hermanas, y en este momento su existencia de nómada tampoco era muy glamorosa que digamos, ¿por qué no probar estar cerca de los poderosos de nuevo? Así que se dirigió a Italia, un poco de sofisticación no le vendría nada mal.

 **OoOoOoO**

Como casi siempre que él toma una decisión, es su impetuosidad la que lo mueve, no su mente y una adecuada planeación. Llegó a Italia, llegó a Toscana y pretendía llegar a Volterra. En primer lugar, su aspecto, que debido a la vida nómada que estaba llevando no siempre era tan pulcro como en sus tiempos de humano. Sin embargo, Neal hace lo posible por mantener su elegancia, algo no tan fácil y no tan difícil. No tan fácil, porque cazar como un nómada impide que se acerque a la civilización y, por lo tanto, a las comodidades de un dandy. Y no tan difícil, porque las veces que ingresa a una ciudad, no tiene ningún empacho, ni le cuesta ningún trabajo, irrumpir en alguna tienda y hacerse con prendas que cambia por sus ropas maltratadas y polvorientas.

Italia le gusta, a pesar de la reciente devastación sufrida por la guerra apenas terminada. Es un país hermoso, lleno de hermosos paisajes y de historia (aunque a él esto no le interese en demasía). Los colores son cálidos: verde, amarillo, café, rojo. El aire es delicioso, y trae con él, una enorme gama de posibilidades para cazar. Ahora, ¿qué hará para encontrar a los vampiros que busca? O más bien, que anhela encontrar, porque no tiene siquiera la más mínima idea de dónde se localizarán. Algo en su interior, le dice que los Volturi solamente encuentran a quien ellos desean encontrar. Es impensable ponerse en riesgo, no es tan idiota como para poner en peligro su existencia; no en balde las Denali se encargaron de machacarle, durante meses, lo peligroso que es incumplir alguna de las pocas leyes que los vampiros tienen.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacer? Por lo mientras, se dedica a vagar en Italia, regresando de vez en cuando a Volterra, mientras idea algún plan para contactar a la realeza vampírica de su nuevo mundo.

 **OoOoOoO**

La suerte le acompaña, como desde que se convirtió en vampiro; la noche es fragante, ideal para cazar, pues muchos de los italianos pasean por los bosques, que en un momento dado, le ofrecen un gran coto para satisfacer su sed. Acaba de irrumpir en una de las tiendas más elegantes de la ciudad cercana, por lo que su atuendo, en azul oscuro, hace resaltar la piel blanca y refulgente bajo una luna de plata y una miríada de estrellas. Curiosamente, se encuentra bastante alejado de Volterra. Y, mientras da cuenta de una víctima joven, percibe el fino movimiento que otros de su especie emiten.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya –escucha una voz sarcástica y grave–. Mira lo que el viento trajo.

Una tríada de vampiros se dejó ver, entre los árboles que ocultaban a Neal y su víctima. Y el muchacho tuvo un momento para soslayarse en el triunfo, al darse cuenta de que se había topado con los Volturi.

Son tres varones, vestidos de una manera totalmente estrafalaria (en unas décadas, las túnicas Volturi serán calificadas como góticas); dos de ellos son altos, mientras que el tercero apenas rebasa la estatura media y su rostro muestra los rasgos finos de la adolescencia. Claro que Neal ha aprendido a no juzgar la edad de los vampiros por sus rostros. Los dos más altos muestran rostros más maduros; uno de ellos es ancho de espaldas, ideal para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el otro, es más delgado, pero con músculos firmes y fuertes. Los tres visten de oscuro y las túnicas que los cubren son negras, con forro bermellón, más una capucha para cubrir la cabeza del portador. Como único adorno, portan un amuleto que representa una "V", con algunos adornos, esmaltada en negro y rojo.

Neal procesó la información en una fracción de segundo, y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante, con esa sonrisa suya tan arrogante y burlona. El trío de vampiros no tomó a bien la sonrisa del extranjero que se atrevía a mirarles con toda desfachatez. Neal no lo sabe, pero está ante los vampiros más arrogantes y sádicos que nunca conocerá.

–Y se permite reír de nosotros –comentó el jovencito.

–Acabará recibiendo su merecido, Alec –apuntó el vampiro alto y de espaldas anchas, con un cabello oscuro y rasgos pétreos.

Una sonrisa macabra adornó la faz blanca y plasmó un brillo asesino en los ojos de profundo color escarlata, mientras se aprestaba a saltar sobre su posible víctima.

–¿Lo quieres en bandeja de plata, Felix? –preguntó un diabólico Alec.

Jamás pensó Neal que un rostro tan angelical pudiera corresponder al de un demonio.

–No, Alec, quiero divertirme un rato.

Felix saltó sobre Neal, mientras que Alec y el otro vampiro lanzaban una sonora carcajada de diversión.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Sabrina Cornwell/Lady Lyuva**


	6. Capítulo V

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, los de Crepúsculo a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V: NEAL VOLTURI (PRIMERA PARTE)**

* * *

 _Felix saltó sobre Neal, mientras que Alec y el otro vampiro lanzaban una sonora carcajada de diversión._

Neal vio una infinitesimal oportunidad para quitarse del paso del enorme vampiro que le saltaba encima. Saltó hacia atrás y alcanzó a dar un giro, a fin de alejarse lo más posible de su atacante. Las risas divertidas de los otros dos vampiros llenaron el ambiente; Felix se puso nuevamente en posición de ataque y se lanzó sobre Neal, quien simplemente repitió el movimiento y volvió a quitarse del paso del vampiro más grande. Una arruga de concentración se mostraba entre las cejas del joven vampiro, en cambio, en rostro de Felix se iba plasmando el enojo por no poder atrapar a su contrincante.

En lugar de lanzarse sobre él, probó tratar de derribarlo, sabiendo que cuerpo a cuerpo, vencer a su rival sería pan comido. Sin embargo, al dar un par de pasos sobre la grava en la que desarrollaba la pelea, Felix pisó un par de piedrecillas que, al deslizarse bajo su pie, le hicieron trastabillar por una milésima de segundo. Neal vio su oportunidad, y se lanzó sobre el vampiro vestido de negro. La sorpresa por el ataque inesperado hizo el resto, con estrépito, Felix fue el derribado, acabando con Neal sobre él a horcajadas, Felix intentó lanzarle puñetazos, pero Neal pudo parar cada uno de ellos. Era como si anticipara sus movimientos.

La furia que llenó a Felix fue galvánica, pero en lugar de ponerlo en posibilidad de ganar dicha contienda se la arrebató y el posible triunfo cayó en manos de Neal. Entre improperios lanzados por el enorme vampiro, trató de rechazar a su oponente, logrando solamente que Neal lo volteara bocabajo sobre la grava, y le aplicara una llave al brazo derecho de Felix, después, pudo obligarlo a ponerse de pie y, aunque era más alto que Neal, el joven moreno de cabello castaño pudo enredar su brazo en el cuello de Felix.

–Te decapitaré –anunció.

Tanto Felix como Neal se habían olvidado de los otros dos vampiros, que además se habían quedado en silencio cuando vieron el cambio tan drástico para el guardián Volturi.

–Aro no estaría contento si lo haces, extranjero –comentó Alec y cegó a Neal.

Felix se soltó, con un rugido arrojó a Neal lejos de sí, quien cayó con gran estruendo, pero no reaccionó, insensible como Alec le había dejado. Felix pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad y acabar para siempre con la humillación a la cual ese insignificante vampiro lo había sometido y se lanzó para rematarlo.

–¡Seré yo quien te decapite, maldito! –anunció.

Antes de llegar a su lado, el otro vampiro alto lo atajó.

–¡No, Felix! –se negó, intentando contenerlo.

–¡Quítate, Dimitri! –exigió Felix, manoteando para zafarse del agarre de su compañero.

–¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Tiene un don! –gritó igualmente fuerte Dimitri.

–¡No me importa! –bramó Felix.

–¡Pero a Aro sí que le importará! –continuó Dimitri–. ¿Quieres explicarle esta noche, por qué eliminaste a un vampiro que podría serle útil?

Felix se calmó como por encanto, aunque bufó decepcionado, miró a Alec, a fin de que terminara su influencia sobre Neal, quien se puso rápidamente en pie y en guardia, alejándose del trío que ahora le miraba fijamente.

–¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Dimitri, con tono frío.

–¡Eso no te importa! –gritó el señorito, mirando rabioso al joven Alec, quien, por el contrario, ni siquiera erradicaba de su faz el gesto desdeñoso que le dirigiera desde que le vio por primera vez, hacía pocos minutos.

–Era solo una pregunta para conciliar –replicó Dimitri, mirándole detenidamente–. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

–¿Ustedes son los Volturi? –preguntó Neal, mientras se sacudía el polvo del traje, aunque no logró mucho, pues con los últimos ataques de Felix, este se encontraba rasgado en varias partes.

–Parte de la guardia –admitió Felix, mirándole un tanto torvo, pero dispuesto a deponer su enojo.

Neal le miró igualmente encendido. No demostraría la alegría que sentía por haber encontrado a los vampiros que tanto deseaba conocer.

–Iré con ustedes –respondió, con tono un tanto seco.

Los cuatro vampiros se encaminaron, pronta y silenciosamente, al palacio Volturi.

 **OoOoOoO**

Si su corazón latiera todavía, iría a mil por hora, mientras ingresaban en el enorme palacio Volturi, que no es nada parecido a las grandes mansiones en las que él vivió desde su nacimiento. Misterioso, lúgubre, alumbrado por antorchas los amplios corredores, que asemejan catacumbas. Tal vez lo fueron en un momento dado, ¿quién lo sabe? Además, él apenas conoce algo sobre esta familia de rancio abolengo. Si él continuara siendo humano, ya podría salir corriendo, viéndose totalmente acorralado en el seno de un ejército de vampiros dispuestos a beber hasta la última gota de sangre de un cuerpo humano. Pero él es Neal Leagan, y si algo conserva de su reciente humanidad, es el orgullo de clan en el que su madre y la tía abuela Elroy lo criaron. Camina pausadamente, siguiendo a sus tres guías, aunque estos han formado una especie de escolta a su alrededor. Claro que no es para protegerle o servirle de guardia de honor, sino para evitar un ataque del extraño que es introducido, por vez primera, en el sacratísimo recinto de los Volturi.

Los cuatro vampiros llegaron ante un enorme salón, de puertas cerradas, donde un educado Alec llamó con golpes suaves, siendo introducido por una adolescente (por lo menos en apariencia), a quien el muchacho saludó con un par de besos en las mejillas. La chica es de las más hermosas que ha visto en la vida: rubia, bajita, con el cabello recogido en un apretado moño y enfundada un vestido negro, más la famosa túnica que portan los Volturi.

–¡Mira nada más! –una voz de campanillas de plata, y hasta cierto punto infantil, pero que muestra un dejo sarcástico se dejó escuchar de boca de la muchacha, mientras mira a los recién llegados, fijando por un instante, una curiosa mirada escarlata en Neal.

Aunque Neal quisiera recordarla de manera voluntaria y consciente, esta chica rubia no se parece en nada a Candy, aunque sea bajita, aunque sea rubia. Los ojos, que no importa su color bermellón profundo, señal de una dieta a base de sangre humana, no muestran la inocencia que los ojos verdes de Candy muestran. Igual que Alec, esta joven tiene cara de ángel, pero se adivina un demonio en su interior.

–Jane –saluda Alec, con un tinte algo cálido en la voz–. Tenemos noticias para Aro.

Al fondo del salón, en un lugar más elevado que el resto del mismo, lo cual recuerda un trono real, o un altar en un templo, se encuentran tres asientos de madera fina, labrados exquisitamente y en ellos, reposan tres vampiros que irradian una fuerza que se despliega a través de todo lo que les rodea: los Volturi, prácticamente, los reyes de los vampiros. Así lo entiende Neal, mirándoles lo más discreto posible. Algo en ellos le dice que más le vale no mostrarse altanero ni soberbio, so pena de ser destruido.

Felix se acercó a uno de ellos, con cabello oscuro y largo, aunque los tres visten de igual manera, el vampiro al que Felix interpela, parece tener la voz cantante entre los tres.

–Maestro –Felix le tiende la mano.

Neal no lo sabe a bien en ese momento, pues las Denali nunca le hablaron de los poderes de los hermanos Volturi, apenas le dieron a conocer sus nombres: Aro, Cayo y Marco. Felix permite que el vampiro le toque, lo cual le dará la información sobre lo sucedido apenas un par de horas antes.

–Felix –comenta el vampiro, mirando y estudiando al vampiro que fue introducido ante su presencia sin consultarle antes.

Un breve toque, mientras el vampiro sentado en el sillón central parece meditar. La mirada que le lanza, después de un breve instante a Neal es muy diferente a la primera.

–¿Te venció, Felix? ¿Cómo fue posible? –pregunta el vampiro.

Neal se queda quieto, no sabiendo lo que pasará a continuación. Ve al vampiro ponerse en pie y acercársele; conforme avanza, el rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–¡Vaya, vaya! –comenta mientras se coloca frente a frente ante Neal.

El muchacho le sostiene la mirada, curioso por la textura de la piel de este vampiro, que más que mármol, parece ser de yeso.

–¡Pero disculpa! –dice de pronto el vampiro–. Ni siquiera he tenido la educación de presentarme: Soy Aro Volturi –señala hacia su espalda, girándose ligeramente–. Ellos son mis hermanos: Cayo y Marco. ¿Y tú eres…?

–Neal, de América –comenta el muchacho, sin querer dar su apellido.

–¡Un extranjero! –exclama Aro, dando una ligera palmada–. ¿Y qué haces tan lejos de tu país?

Neal decide contestar con la verdad, pues ha logrado lo que deseaba.

–Buscarles a ustedes, a los Volturi.

Aro le mira suspicaz. Y, sin decir nada, le tiende la mano derecha, en un claro gesto para que Neal se la estreche. Lo que Neal no sabe, es que Aro tiene la facultad de leer la mente de quienes toca, por lo que su arranque de sinceridad será determinante para ganarse la simpatía del líder Volturi. Neal, igualmente sin hablar, obedece y coloca la palma derecha sobre la de Aro. Le mira mientras el antiguo vampiro le lee. Todos los recuerdos de Neal son procesados por Aro, quien tarda varios minutos en conocer la historia de Neal. Incluso sus nebulosos recuerdos humanos.

–Has cumplido tu primer año como vampiro hace poco –declaró Aro–, veo que no te acomodaste a la forma de vida de las Denali. Y ellas te aleccionaron bien sobre las leyes vampíricas.

Aro continuaba adquiriendo información sobre el joven vampiro, mientras mantenía sujeta su mano.

–Pertenecías a una familia de abolengo en América, ampliamente conocida en el mundo –le sonrió un tanto enigmático–. Y sufriste por amor –Neal deseó tener saliva qué tragar, entendiendo lo que Aro hacía mientras le sujetaba–. Fue la hermosa Irina quien te curó de ese mal de amores –la sonrisa se volvió casi cálida, antes de exclamar–. ¡Y conociste a mi querido amigo Carlisle!

Aro mostró en su escarlata mirada algo que sólo podía calificarse como aprecio, mientras que le soltaba y se frotaba las manos.

–¿Así que Carlisle brindó un gran servicio a tu familia?

–Así es –respondió Neal, extrañado ante la reacción del vampiro.

Aro, al igual que Irina y sus hermanas, parecían querer bien a Carlisle.

–¡Ah, el buen Carlisle! El vivió con nosotros varias décadas –rememoró Aro y se giró a sus hermanos, como si buscara apoyo en su historia–. Sin embargo, su idea de no beber sangre humana nos hizo tener algunas diferencias, por lo que terminó por despedirse de esta corte y seguir su camino –Aro suspiró pesaroso–. Es una lástima saber que continúa solo, pues uno de sus máximos anhelos es encontrar a alguien que comparta sus ideales –arrugó el ceño ligeramente–. Realmente, me sorprende que las Denali y él no conformen su propio clan. Será porque las jóvenes Denali han mantenido su residencia en Alaska durante ya muchas décadas, mientras que Carlisle, por el contrario, gusta de viajar y estudiar.

Aro se volvió para encarar nuevamente a Neal, riendo como si recordara una anécdota particularmente graciosa para él.

–Nosotros intentamos encauzarlo para que sucumbiera a su verdadera naturaleza y bebiera sangre humana, pero ¡vaya que es terco Carlisle Cullen! –de plano, Aro soltó una breve carcajada–. Incluso, una vez me permití arrojarle un cuerpo sangrante, para tentarlo y que cediera a su instinto más básico. Pero no fue así –Aro continuó con una sonrisa en su rostro–. Odio admitirlo, pero me sentí vencido por él. Espero y encuentre lo que desee –no sabía Aro que gracias a la epidemia de influenza española, dentro de muy poco Carlisle se haría él mismo un compañero–. Continuemos contigo, joven amigo.

Aro volvió a solicitar la mano de Neal, quien en automático obedeció.

–Veamos cómo fue que venciste al buen Felix.

El "buen Felix" miró torvamente a Neal, al escuchar a su maestro, humillado como se sentía en su amor propio al ser vencido por el insignificante ser que tenía frente a sí, pues él se mantenía ligeramente atrás de Aro, como guardia de cuerpo. Aro estudió al muchacho, mientras se enteraba, paso a paso, del enfrentamiento entre Neal y Felix. Ya tenía el punto de vista de su guardia, así que deseaba comparar los dos enfoques.

–Ni siquiera tú sabes cómo venciste a Felix –declaró, soltando la mano de Neal–. Y cosa curiosa, no eras el gran peleador en tu vida humana, muchacho.

Eso era cierto, y era algo que Neal no podía olvidar, como los rostros de su familia humana. El no necesitaba defenderse a golpes de nadie, pues siempre había contado con su madre que daba la cara por él. Los sirvientes de la casa tenían la orden expresa de no contradecir en nada al señorito, mucho menos tocarle un solo cabello. En realidad, la única de la servidumbre en la Casa Leagan que se había atrevido a enfrentarse con él a golpes, fue Candy. Ni más ni menos, y lo único que él hacía era parar los golpes de la chica y quitársela de encima, si no había más remedio. La más de las veces, pusilánime como era, débil de carácter, la chica era contenida por los demás sirvientes, a gritos de Sarah Leagan y ante los llantos de él. Cuando estuvo en el San Pablo, se hizo de una camarilla de amigotes, quienes muchas veces sacaron la cara por él, evitándole pleitos, incluso con Terry Grandchester, la vez que molestaban a Candy, pues quienes se llevaron los golpes del hijo del duque fueron sus compinches. Claro que esto le costaba bastante en metálico, consciente de que no era por amistad que sus compañeros le defendían.

Conforme creció, siempre se las apañó para tener a alguien que diera la cara por él, evitando problemas y peleas. Y si el importante nombre de los Ardley no funcionaba, parecía que la providencia le ayudaba, como la vez que fue agredido por una pandilla en Chicago, y Candy apareció de la nada y le defendió. Esa vez, había visto una mínima oportunidad de echar a correr y estaba a punto de huir, cuando la chica pecosa apareció y se enfrentó ante los maleantes. En Alaska, a pesar de encontrarse inmerso en la compañía de hombres rudos y buenos para las peleas, estas no se dieron prácticamente nunca, ni siquiera bajo los efluvios del alcohol. Él se dio cuenta de que ese cliché de su tía abuela, donde el licor y los pleitos iban juntos, no era cierto. ¿Qué había pasado hacía algunas horas? Que cuando sintió a Felix abalanzarse sobre él, vislumbró, como por arte de magia, las mínimas oportunidades para poder vencerle. Y es más, si Alec no lo hubiera cegado, lo más probable, es que el alto y oscuro vampiro, no hubiese visto otro día más, a manos de Neal.

En resumen, Neal no era valiente, porque no necesitaba serlo. No era peleonero, porque su carácter tendía más bien a evitarlo; durante muchos años, había dependido de su madre y hasta de su hermana para resolver su vida. Pero como vampiro, Neal se descubrió diametralmente opuesto a lo que como humano había sido.

–Alec, sé bueno y busca a Eleazar, por favor –pidió Aro, con el toque de un tío bonachón.

El joven vampiro salió del salón con paso elegante, dejando a Neal lleno de incógnitas. ¿Qué pasaría a continuación con él? Ni siquiera había expresado su deseo de pertenecer a los Volturi. Pero la mirada de Aro, le dijo que él ya sabía de sus intenciones. Y que estaba dispuesto a considerar su ingreso en la rancia familia vampírica.

Alec regresó rápidamente, con otro alto vampiro moreno, de rasgos latinos; Neal supuso que sería Eleazar.

–¡Querido Eleazar! –pidió Aro, mientras el vampiro requerido se acercaba al maestro–. Requiero tus servicios. ¿Puedes leer a este joven vampiro? Tiene muy poco tiempo de haber sido convertido.

Eleazar asintió y se volvió hacia Neal, mirándole atentamente.

–Un luchador nato, por definirlo de alguna manera –declaró al final de un examen minucioso–. Sabe ver los errores de sus contrincantes y aprovechar las ventajas, por mínimas que sean, para su propia victoria.

–¡Eso explica que haya salido triunfador ante Felix! –declaró un muy entusiasmado Aro y se volvió a sus hermanos–. ¿Qué dicen, hermanos? Sería una magnífica adición a nuestro clan.

Marco y Cayo tardaron unos instantes en responder, conociendo la afición de su hermano por los dones especiales que no todos los vampiros poseían. Ellos mismos eran buena prueba de ello, con la telepatía que compartían como hermanos, más el poder de Aro de leer la mente de sus interlocutores. Cada miembro de la guardia poseía un don en particular, lo que constituía una colección invaluable para Aro. El muchacho que se mostraba ante ellos, poseía además la juventud que su reciente conversión que daba un ser maleable, candidato ideal para ser convertido en un magnífico guardián en aras del clan Volturi.

–De acuerdo, Aro –respondió Cayo, moviéndose en su "trono"–. Que se entrene con la guardia y formará parte de ella –Marco solo asintió con aire de aburrimiento.

–¡Pues bienvenido, Neal! De ahora en adelante, serás un Volturi –Aro le dio un apretón afable en el hombro derecho–. Alec y Jane, llévenlo a cambiarse de ropa, y explíquenle todo lo referente a nuestro clan.

Los dos interpelados se acercaron a Neal, a fin de acompañarle fuera del salón de audiencias de los Volturi.

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Sabrina Cornwell/Lady Lyuva Sol**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar, creo que hasta aquí llegamos en la GF, ya pronto nuevos capítulos.


	7. Capítulo VI

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, los de Crepúsculo a S. Meyer.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI: NEAL VOLTURI (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

* * *

Neal nunca dejará de ser vanidoso, es una cualidad que desde humano posee, algo que le define a él como Neal, más allá de su otrora naturaleza humana o a su presente naturaleza vampírica. Se mira ante el espejo de cuerpo completo en una amplia, aunque lóbrega habitación, donde ha cambiado su atuendo ajado por la pelea con Felix, por el uniforme de los guardias Volturi: un traje en color totalmente negro, con botonaduras de plata, que le cubre por completo la figura, zapatos en color negro, brillantes y resplandecientes, un par de guantes de piel, también en negro.

Aro dio la orden de que se proporcionara una túnica oscura idéntica a la de Felix y Dimitri.

–Esto significa que te han dado un puesto permanente, Neal –indicó Jane.

–Veo que tu túnica y la de Alec son más oscuras, ¿por qué? –quiso saber Neal mientras caminaban hacia una de las torres para contemplar la ciudad de noche.

La chica procedió a explicarle la diferencia entre las jerarquías de los Volturi.

–Bueno, depende del rango, y este depende de tus habilidades. Como Alec y yo poseemos habilidades mentales y, por supuesto, de mayor utilidad, tenemos el rango más alto. Bueno, en realidad no –hizo una mueca de desagrado–, nos gana Chelsea, ni yo tengo muy claro que es lo que hace pero Aro depende mucho de ella y le cumple todos sus caprichos.

–¿Y Dimitri? ¿Qué hace?

–Haces muchas preguntas, pero hace mucho tiempo, demasiado quizá, que no me entretenía la curiosidad de alguien –dijo Jane, con el asomo de una perversa sonrisa–. Él es un rastreador, el mejor que hay, puede rastrear y encontrar a cualquier persona que le pidas, humano o vampiro. Por último están los que solamente tienen habilidades físicas, como Félix.

–¿Y por qué me han dado la misma túnica que a él? Mi habilidad es superior, es mi mente la que funciona bien, no soy solo fuerza bruta –se quejó Neal.

–Es verdad que no tienes el rango más alto, pero tienes un cargo permanente y si realmente pruebas tu habilidad en combate, podrás ocupar un rango superior. Aunque casi no hay necesidad de ello, gracias a mi hermano y a mí –añadió con un aire de superioridad que hubiera podido enternecer a Neal, ya que le recordaba a su propia hermana.

–Odio interrumpirlos –se escuchó a sus espaldas la voz del vampiro al que Aro había pedido identificar la habilidad de Neal, Eleazar–. Pero recuerden que tienen una eternidad para charlar y este joven amigo debe entrenarse.

Así, Neal empezó a entrenarse con el resto de la guardia, la gran mayoría de ellos ya estaban bien entrenados y aunque no poseían su habilidad para anticipar movimientos, su amplia experiencia hacía que a Neal se le dificultara vencerlos. Incluso Félix, a quien ya había vencido, una vez que este se aplicó al ataque, no le resultó presa fácil. De este modo transcurrieron los días, cuando no estaba entrenando recorría el palacio apreciando las múltiples obras de arte que estaban ahí acumuladas, la impresionante biblioteca, y los otros vampiros de la guardia le mostraron una colección de joyas que habrían hecho palidecer de envidia a las mujeres Leagan. "Las usan Sulpicia y Atenodora, las esposas de Aro y Cayo, cuando quieren entretenerse, también se envían a veces como regalos", le habían dicho sus compañeros, la suntuosidad de esas piezas hacían que aquel prendedor que habían usado para inculpar a Candy pareciera una verdadera baratija. En especial le llamó la atención un diamante de gran tamaño atado a una sencilla cadena de oro.

Al pasar poco más de una semana, Neal sintió la ya conocida quemazón en la garganta, pero nadie parecía preocupado por salir a cazar, así que le preguntó a Jane.

–Puedes salir si gustas –fue la respuesta–. Solamente procura no llamar la atención, aléjate tanto como puedas. Aunque Heidi no tarda en regresar con una buena tanda.

–¿Heidi?

–Es verdad, aún no la conoces, ella se encarga de traernos alimento, su don consiste básicamente en ser irresistible, ya la verás –concluyó Jane con un tono que Neal conocía muy bien: envidia, habiéndolo visto incontables veces en su propia hermana.

Neal decidió salir, a pesar de que el palacio le ofrecía innumerables distracciones él siempre había estado acostumbrado a los exteriores, primero su niñez cerca de Lakewood montando a caballo, después su adolescencia en los amplios jardines del San Pablo, y ya de joven adulto en la inmensidad de Alaska. Llegó hasta Roma y paseó un poco por sus calles, fue ahí donde cobró su víctima.

Caminaba por un oscuro callejón cuando vio una hermosa mujer, recargada en una esquina, estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella cuando escuchó pasos, se ocultó en las sombras y observó; se pudo dar cuenta del oficio ejercido por la chica, quien fue rechazada por el potencial cliente que pasaba. El vampiro decidió probar suerte en ese aspecto, no podía ser tan difícil ¿cierto?, Irina y él se amaban con pasión desenfrenada aún antes de ser vampiro y ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había dejado Alaska. Así pues, se acercó a la chica, quien no podía creer su buena suerte, la mayoría de sus clientes eran borrachos malolientes, nada como este apuesto caballero, le extrañó un poco que no quisiera ir a un hotel y le pidiera internarse en el bosque, pero se decidió a complacerlo, si dejaba una buena impresión tal vez la buscara de nuevo.

Una vez lejos de miradas indiscretas, Neal intentó pasar un rato de amor con la chica, sin buenos resultados. Él estaba acostumbrado al desenfreno y sabía que la chica no duraría mucho de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, entre que no deseaba ser sutil y la sed que sentía, terminó por alimentarse de ella. Después de deshacerse del cuerpo cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que le debía a Irina.

Ya de vuelta en el palacio, al poco tiempo llegó Heidi con un grupo de humanos llevados con una mezcla de encantamiento y engaños, sobre los cuales cayeron los hambrientos vampiros. Si bien todas las vampiras eran hermosas, esta sin duda superaba a todas. La contemplaba extasiado, cuando sintió que alguien se paraba junto a él sin dirigirle la palabra, de inmediato reconoció la esencia: Jane.

–Te parece irresistible, ¿cierto? –dijo con una voz que no disimulaba bien la envidia.

Neal no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando a otra que alguna vez también lo había celado y a quien no le gustaba que mirara así a la huérfana. En este tiempo había observado a Jane y le agradaba conversar con ella, el resto de sus compañeros de la guardia no eran tan interesantes y su plática no era precisamente estimulante. Y al parecer a la chica también le parecía refrescante la presencia de Neal, hacía algún tiempo de la última expedición y el chico había viajado algo, cuando humano y ahora de vampiro. De sus pláticas Neal había deducido que Jane sentía envidia no solo de Heidi, sino de casi todas las vampiras, ella había sido transformada cuando apenas dejaba atrás la niñez y su cuerpo, si bien era grácil y estilizado, no tenía la voluptuosidad de la mayoría de sus iguales, y si a eso se le sumaba el temor que despertaban su habilidad y su alto rango en la guardia, no le era fácil establecer relaciones cordiales, mucho menos hallar una pareja.

Neal no se sentía intimidado por ella y su poder, pues ya Kate le había hecho sentir algo similar, cosa que Neal se guardó muy bien de comunicar a Jane o a Aro, puesto que de saberse probablemente habrían ido tras ella, ya fuera Jane sola para eliminarla y no perder su privilegio o Aro para reclutarla. Pero en un medio tan cerrado, su cercanía no podía evitar despertar celos, en este caso de Alec, que sabía que Neal no buscaba romance con su hermana, sino ocupar el sitio que él mismo había ocupado hasta ahora como compañero de aventuras. Aro que todo lo veía, le prohibió terminantemente usar sus poderes contra él, pero también le pidió encarecidamente que cuidara que el novato no dañara al resto de sus guardias.

En las sesiones de entrenamiento Neal mejoraba día con día y cada vez eran menos las veces que lo sorprendían de verdad en alguna refriega. En una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse de nuevo con Félix, esta vez ya en pleno dominio de sus facultades, no le resultó difícil someter al enorme vampiro.

–¿Qué te parece Félix? –dijo burlonamente mientras lo sostenía firmemente para que no se pudiera mover–. ¿Terminamos con tu patética existencia?

–Neal –le dijo Alec con voz fría–. A Aro no le gustará que lo dejes sin uno de sus mejores guardias, los humanos cada vez se esfuerzan menos, lo que se traduce en una menor fuerza al ser transformados. Así que le costaría trabajo encontrar un reemplazo.

Por fin lo soltó y ambos abandonaron la arena de entrenamiento, no sin antes dedicarse mutuamente miradas asesinas, ambos pensando que ya tendrían oportunidad de desquitarse.

Alguien más que se acercaba a Neal para saber novedades del ancho mundo era Eleazar, él provenía de España y nunca había dejado Europa, así que le interesaba todo lo que le pudiera contar sobre el continente americano. En realidad Neal solo había conocido el Norte, pero aún eso era novedad para Eleazar, cuando le habló sobre Carlisle y las hermanas Denali, se encontraba con ellos Carmen, la pareja de Eleazar, a ella le interesó el estilo de vida compasivo y pacífico que relataba. No le extrañó a Neal cuando, al poco tiempo, Eleazar y Carmen partieron del palacio para buscar otra vida.

Cuando no entrenaba, o se alimentaba o no paseaba por Europa (con la autorización de Aro, por supuesto), Neal se encontraba muchas veces añorando los rizos rojizos y los ojos marrones de su hermana. A fuerza de recordarla, Eliza Leagan no cayó en el semi olvido nebuloso que la mayoría de los vampiros experimenta respecto a su vida humana. Y si bien no deploraba su decisión al convertirse y alejarse de su familia original, cuando el rostro de Eliza se le venía a la mente, Neal no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto por el destino de su hermana. ¿Habría encontrado, por fin, un marido que la amara y la mimara como ella deseaba? ¿Seguiría llevando a cabo su guerra de guerrillas contra Candy, aunque esta fuese ya la matriarca reconocida del clan Ardley? Cuando la inquietud y la sensación de culpa le invadía, Neal la rechazaba en automático con la defensa que había creado y que le funcionaba eficazmente: buscar a Jane para charlar.

–¿Qué te parece si salimos? –propuso esa vez, anhelando regresar a la bella Roma.

Neal se ha visto influenciado por los Volturi, así que muestra ya el aire tétrico de este poderoso clan y ha aprendido a apreciar las bellas e inigualables obras de arte que, con sobria elegancia, adornan el enorme palacio donde viven. Aú así, sigue siendo Neal, y para lograr su objetivo, tuerce una sonrisa seductora, aquella que logró convencer a Irina para que le convirtiera. Jane le mira divertida, pues no lo puede negar, Neal, en muchos aspectos, es un camarada mucho más divertido que Alec, quien no abandona su aire serio y hasta petulante. Además, le subleva que se comporte como un tirano insufrible, atreviéndose incluso, a prohibirle su amistad con Neal.

–Vamos –acepta.

¡Qué diferente es salir al exterior solo por el gusto de hacerlo! Sin llevar algún mandato de los tres hermanos Volturi. La carrera jugada para llegar a la ciudad, los llenó con la fragancia de la noche. Neal fue el ganador, sin dejar de reírse, por la derrota de Jane.

–¡Eso no es de caballeros, Neal! –se queja Jane, con los tersas cejas fruncidas.

–¿Y quién dice que lo soy? –pregunta Neal, sonriendo perverso. Gesto aprendido de la propia Jane.

–Me dan ganas de… –Jane sonríe peligrosa.

De oídas, conocía el vampiro el diaboólico poder de su acompañante, con las más tétricas recomendaciones.

–¡Paz, paz! –pidió, con las palmas hacia arriba, en señal de rendición.

Pasearon por la ciudad, que Neal ya conocía muy bien, Jane no podía pasar mucho tiempo enfadada con el vampiro castaño, pues él sabía manejarla muy bien, y ya se había ganado un lugar en el afecto de la chica. Lo que Jane no sabía era que Neal estaba acostumbrado, desde el nacimiento de su hermana menor, a tratar con una niña voluble, caprichosa y envidiosa, a la cual amó profundamente.

Los sentimientos que los vampiros experimentan son profundos y están arraigados íntimamente en su interior; Neal necesitaba canalizar ese amor y su mejor "blanco", por llamarla de alguna manera, era Jane.

 **oOoOo**

–¡¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?!

–¡Uy, Alec se enojó! –se burló Neal.

Acababan de entrar, riendo y bromeando, cuando se toparon con el mellizo de Jane. Decir que estaba enojado, era demasiado suave para la furia que el vampiro adolescente sentía.

–¡Te dije que no salieras con él! –gritó Alec, mirando a su hermana con gesto diabólico.

–¡No soy una niña! –gritó Jane, cansada de seguirle el juego a Alec y muy enfadada por la forma en que se comportaba con ella.

El intercambio de gritos fue subiendo de tono, atrayendo a los demás vampiros, que les miraban, un tanto divertidos por la pelea y bastante preocupados por el desarrollo de la misma, sabiendo lo puntillosos que eran los Volturi. En un momento dado, Alec y Neal se enzarzaron a los puños, Alec olvidando su don, rabioso como estaba, deseando moler a puñetazos a su rival, Neal lo evitaba y propinaba los mismos golpes que su contrincante le tiraba, cuando el vampiro más bajo acabó estampado en una de las paredes del corredor, destruyendo una de las valiosas pinturas propiedad de los hermanos Volturi, Aro, Cayo y Marco aparecieron.

–¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –bramó Marco, perdiendo por una vez, el gesto de aburrimiento que le caracterizaba.

Aro miró a los rijosos con gesto adusto, presagiando una tormenta. Los demás guardianes se movieron a fin de dejar pasar a los tres hermanos hasta colocarse ante Neal y Alec.

–¿Y bien? –el tono de Aro era helado.

Eso no presagiaba nada bueno; tanto Neal como Alec se cuadraron ante su maestro y le miraron con cierta aprensión. Aro acabó por pedir la mano de Alec primero y luego la de Neal, en un momento dado, miró a la pequeña Jane.

–Ganas me dan de ordenarle a Jane les castigue –amenazó con tono gélido–. No quiero más problemas, no me interesan sus estúpidos celos fraternales.

La mirada escarlata de Aro se paseó de uno a otro joven, sin dejar lugar a dudas que la próxima vez no sería tan "compasivo".

–Ordenen todo, y deberán restaurar tanto la pared como el cuadro que destruyeron, poco me importa como lo hagan.

Cayo se dejó escuchar, detrás de su hermano.

–Y recuerden que los Volturi no damos segundas oportunidades.

Todos los vampiros, incluida Jane, se alejaron de la escena, siguiendo a sus amos cuando estos emprendieron el camino hacia el salón de audiencias. Los dos jóvenes trabajaron en silencio, conteniendo la rabia que sentían el uno por el otro.

 **oOoOo**

Jane permanecía mirando la ciudad, desde el techo del palacio Volturi, con los sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, quería a su hermano mellizo, pero ahora deseaba estrangularlo con sus propias manos. No quería hacerlo sufrir con su mente, sino sentir bajo sus dedos la piel tersa y dura de Alec, mientras la apretaba lentamente, hasta hacer que la cabeza del muchacho se desprendiera de su cuello. Por otro, deseaba hacer lo mismo con Neal, pero al mismo tiempo, quería tenerle a su lado, para seguir charlando con él. Como si fuera magia, Neal apareció a su lado, sin hacer ruido, por lo que fue su esencia lo que le delató.

–No creo que sea buena idea que te presente ante mí por ahora, Neal –comentó Jane, mostrando un gesto enfadado y cruzándose de brazos, en claro gesto de rechazo.

Neal no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Era tan parecido el gesto al que Eliza hacía cuando se sentía contrariada con él!

–Lo siento, Jane –se disculpó el señorito, mirándole con un dejo de ternura–. No me quiero burlar de ti. En realidad, venía a buscarte para charlar.

Exactamente lo que la joven vampira deseaba. La chica le miró con gesto un tanto enfurruñado, pero con curiosidad.

–No quise ponerte en un predicamento, jamás pensé que Alec se lanzara contra mí y reaccioné como pude –explicó el joven vampiro–. Es cierto lo que dijo Aro, los celos que siento contra Alec son fraternales –Neal tomó una gran bocanada de aire, a fin de entrar el valor a su cuerpo–. En realidad, me recuerdas a mi hermana.

Jane le miró algo sorprendida. Bien sabía ella que lo que le llamaba la atención de Neal no era amor. Su vida solitaria se había visto movida con la llegada del americano. Prácticamente nadie más de los Volturi era amigo de ella y de Alec. Y hasta antes del ingreso de Neal a la familia, eso no le había importado. Pero ahora, no podía dejar de lado esa amistad, por mucho que molestara a su mellizo.

–Eliza tiene un carácter parecido al tuyo –Neal se evitó describir lo altaneras que podían ser las dos chicas–, y para serte franco, la extraño. Cuando era humano, fue la persona que más quise en mi vida, incluso más que a mis padres.

–¿Por qué no la convertiste y la trajiste contigo? –preguntó Jane.

Neal se encogió de hombros.

–Ella y yo pertenecíamos a una de las familias de más abolengo de América y Europa, y el deseo de mi hermana era casarse y formar su propia familia –Neal estiró un poco la verdad–, así que no quise torcer su destino –frunció las cejas, como si algo se le acabara de ocurrir–. No creo que le gustara esta vida.

–¿Y por qué te gustó a ti?

Neal acabó por contarle todo lo que recordaba de su vida desde que tuviera uso de razón, su fácil y cómoda infancia, su fallido compromiso con Candice White, hasta terminar con su relación con las Denali, Jane le miraba hasta cierto punto maravillada. Su vida había sido tan diferente, pues tanto su don como el de Alec se manifestaron desde que eran muy jóvenes; lo que había dado por resultado que los Volturi los vigilaran estrechamente, decidido a ingresarlos a sus filas. Lo cual tuvieron que hacer apresuradamente, cuando apenas despuntaban a la juventud, debido a que habían sido condenados como brujos y declarados reos de muerte en la hoguera. Platicar con Neal, que todavía podía ser considerado como recientemente convertido, le abría un mundo de aventuras que la divertían y la entretenían.

–Pudiste regresar y acabar con el prometido de Candy –declaró en un momento dado de la historia.

Neal se encogió de hombros.

–¿Para qué? –en el fondo, estimaba a la muchacha rubia y ojos verdes–. Me da lo mismo que sean o no felices.

Neal había madurado como hombre, dejando de lado sus celos infantiles y su obsesión por las cosas mundanas. Hasta cierto punto. Como vampiro, su carácter arisco se había exacerbado un tanto, y el tiempo con los Volturi estaba encauzando de manera veloz ese carácter hasta llegar a lo tétrico. Solo con Jane, Neal se permitiría abrir su congelado corazón. La muchacha acabó por sonreírle, ella se encargaría de convencer a Alec que Neal no era rival para él en su afecto como hermano; sin embargo, no permitiría que la alejara del joven moreno de cabello castaño. Ella deseaba seguir siendo su amiga por toda la eternidad, sabiendo muy bien que no caerían jamás en un romance convencional. Ni se convertirían en pareja. Neal parecía vacunado contra el amor, después de lo sucedido con Candice White Ardley y con Irina Denali.

–Bien, señorito Neal, será mejor que vayamos a buscar un cuadro que agrade a Aro, o te arriesgas a ser castigado.

La sonrisa diabólica de Jane se reflejó en la propia de Neal.

–¡No serías capaz! –retó.

–Si me lo ordena… –Jane dejó en el aire la pregunta y saltó del techo del palacio, invitando a Neal a seguirla.

Ya no se preocuparon por Alec, quien no se atrevería a liarse nuevamente a golpes con Neal, no por miedo a perder, sino por obediencia hacia sus amos.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Sabrina Cornwell/Lady Lyuva**_

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews.


End file.
